A Demon Is Following Me
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: DemonxHuman. AU. T for VIOLENCE! Gaara's a demon banished from Hell. Hinata's a human who's boyfriend cheated on her. Hinata wants revenge. Gaara can help her there. But can Hinata help him find love? On hiatus until a later date.
1. Prologue

**The Dilettante_'s story _"The red sunset" _inspired me to write this. Don't ask how. I hope she doesn't feel that I stole her idea. But it seemed good. I don't know. Enjoy anyway. Read her story too!_**

**Prologue: -Gaara's POV-**

Well, if that wasn't the stupidest thing I've ever done, I don't know what is. It got me dismissed. Banished. Set on an impossible mission I probably wasn't expected to come back from. How could I let this happen? I was careful with how I worked. I even tried to cover it up.

But the elders were never very appreciative of me to begin with. All I did was single-handedly burn down a city. It's not _too_ unreasonable. But they're unwilling to bend. 'The law is the law' even when we have almost no laws down here!

They probably just want to get rid of me. Everyone knows that no one who gets sent up to the human world ever returns to his or her home here in Hell. Some say angels destroy them. Some say they burn when they touch the light. Some say the mud-dwelling humans trap them. No matter what they say, everyone agrees that demons sent to Earth never return.

I always figured the elders sent people to Earth as a 'last resort' to get rid of them. But my newly made experiences tell me differently.

"Well, we can't just let it slide," Tsunade had said.

"There has to be _some_ kind of punishment," Jiraiya had said.

"He can't go without a consequence," Orochimaru had said.

"We could put him in exile," Tsunade had suggested, waving her hand as if shooing away a fly.

"We could send him on a mission," Jiraiya had suggested.

"We could send him to find something far from here," Orochimaru had suggested.

"We could send him to the human world," Tsunade had mused, her smile a little too sadistic for my liking.

"To work for a human," Orochimaru had mused, joining Tsunade with a sadistic grin of his own.

"To only be let back down if he can successfully gain the love of a human girl _and_ return her feelings," Jiraiya had mused.

"Jiraiya, I'm surprised with you," Orochimaru had said appalled, "Usually you're more creative with your punishments. And they're normally harder than that."

"But gaining someone's love is _very_ difficult, Orochimaru," Tsunade had retaliated.

I hate them all. Both them _and_ their sentences. How am I to fall for a human? What right do they have? But I know the answer: Every right ever written or thought of. They were the elders. What they say goes. No matter what. Wonderful.


	2. Cheating

**_Okay here's the official first chappy. -shrug- I don't know. Same disclaimer as the last. _**

**_I FIXED THE FORMATING! _**

**Chapter two: -Hinata POV-**

"She did not." Ino was in complete disbelief. "She did not!" Why did I tell the bleach blonde bobble-head, you ask? She's the first person I've seen. "That little sl—"

"Language, Ino!" That was Tenten.

Tenten's the one I really wanted to tell. Not Ino. Tenten. She's a tomboyish junior with long chestnut hair she always keeps in buns. She's nice. I met her when she started dating Neji-nii-san. She's been practically my best friend since. So she was naturally the first one I wanted to talk to. But no. Ino was with her. Ino was the school gossip. A nice girl. A good friend. Sometimes. But she would feed on any type of gossip there was. And this was _major _gossip. Gossip to the millionth degree.

"But as bad as it is, it would explain why Naruto was bragging about 'nailing' Pinky this morning." Tenten's words weren't exactly comforting. To know that he's moved on that fast wasn't comforting either. And Sakura had been flaunting him at me all day. I hadn't spoken to her yet. But it still stung. A lot.

"Who does she think she _is_ anyway?" Ino was obviously not going to let the subject go. Even as we walked to our homeroom. Tenten had to go to a different room. But _I _had it with Ino. Lucky me. And she was having an absolute field day with my misery. She wanted to know every detail. Every feeling. Every sound. Every sight. I can't take her questions. It's driving me crazy. How did he react? How did she react? What did you do? Did you break up with him right there? Or did you have to wait and process what was going on? How do you feel now? About him? About Sakura? I'd want revenge, do you? Do you regret breaking it off? My ears are going to _fall off_!

We finally reached the classroom. Ino and me split ways. Thank Kami-sama! Unfortunately, I conveniently forgot that I sit near Naruto and Sakura. Wonderful. Naruto seemed embarrassed. For once. Sakura, on the other hand, continued in her flaunting of him in my face. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Ruffled his hair. Traced his face with a finger. All the while leaning over _way_ too far. Ino's right. I _do _want to throw a fit. I want to make her life horrible! I want revenge! In the worst kind of way. How _dare_ she do this? Not even trying to hide that she'd been seeing him for a long time. It makes me so angry! I hate her! I _hate _her! But the good child I am, I do nothing. Say nothing. I don't even look.

It's the infamous Hyuuga strictness. We're taught not to show emotions at an early age. Shown emotions mean you'll be cheated in my clan. Emotions equal instability. Emotions equal insecurity. Emotions equal apprehensiveness. Emotions equal wavering. Emotions equal…weakness. So I show none now. I will not give Sakura the satisfaction.

"You look so sexy with your hair in front of your eyes." Sakura's voice pierced through my mind. Like an acute dagger. "Don't you think, Hinata?" I hate her. With all my heart. Why was she doing this? She won. So what's the point? There's nothing more she can gain.

"Your hair looks sexy in front of your eyes," I muttered in a monotone. I didn't even turn to look. I can feel her grin anyway. Ah. She's the type who needs to flaunt their victory in order to feel good about themselves. I won't play along. I won't yell. I won't cry. I won't attack her. I won't play to her rules. I _will not_ give her the satisfaction.

She took my mummer as a victory. "See, Naru-kun?" How I hate her. "She's not angry with you in the least." I am. "She still thinks you look cute." I can hear the smirk in her voice. And the sound of her attacks on his mouth. Again.

"Alright class!" Iruka-sensei called, getting everyone's attention, "Take your seats please." Everyone who had been standing shuffled to where they were assigned to sit. "Thank you. Now, today I have some stuff I have to give out to you all."

The classes leading up to lunch passed by in a blur of color and sound. Repeatedly my teachers called on me, snapping my thoughts back to the room around me. Usually laughter followed. It was so embarrassing. I hope Sakura and Naruto pay for all of it. I know your not supposed to wish bad things. They may come true. But I can't help it. I'm just feeling so angry. So confused. So betrayed. So hurt. It's almost impossible to deal with.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Tenten leaned over to see my face. I had been staring blankly into space. For what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Huh?" I asked, oh so intelligently.

"You were spacing out again," Ino supplied.

"Oh s-sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright," Tenten reassured me, "I'd feel the same way if Neji did something like that." He wouldn't.

"Or Chouji," Ino added. He wouldn't either.

"So don't feel too bad," Tenten said grinning.

"Mnh," I grunted, agreeing. Though I have a feeling that I won't be able to agree. Ever. I can still fake it, right?


	3. Flaunting

**_Alrighty then! Here's chappy two. It's in Hinata's POV again. I'd like to say an apology to those of you who don't like first person stories. I tend to be able to write better if it's like that. In my opinion. So, hopefully you can still enjoy the story. Thankies. Read. Review if you want. Enjoy! _****_(Disclaimer's the same as the last chappy and the prologue)_**

**_FORMAT FIXED!_**

**Chapter two: -Hinata POV-**

"She did not." Ino was in complete disbelief. "She did not!" Why did I tell the bleach blonde bobble-head, you ask? She's the first person I've seen. "That little sl—"

"Language, Ino!" That was Tenten.

Tenten's the one I really wanted to tell. Not Ino. Tenten. She's a tomboyish junior with long chestnut hair she always keeps in buns. She's nice. I met her when she started dating Neji-nii-san. She's been practically my best friend since. So she was naturally the first one I wanted to talk to. But no. Ino was with her. Ino was the school gossip. A nice girl. A good friend. Sometimes. But she would feed on any type of gossip there was. And this was _major _gossip. Gossip to the millionth degree.

"But as bad as it is, it would explain why Naruto was bragging about 'nailing' Pinky this morning." Tenten's words weren't exactly comforting. To know that he's moved on that fast wasn't comforting either. And Sakura had been flaunting him at me all day. I hadn't spoken to her yet. But it still stung. A lot.

"Who does she think she _is_ anyway?" Ino was obviously not going to let the subject go. Even as we walked to our homeroom. Tenten had to go to a different room. But _I _had it with Ino. Lucky me. And she was having an absolute field day with my misery. She wanted to know every detail. Every feeling. Every sound. Every sight. I can't take her questions. It's driving me crazy. How did he react? How did she react? What did you do? Did you break up with him right there? Or did you have to wait and process what was going on? How do you feel now? About him? About Sakura? I'd want revenge, do you? Do you regret breaking it off? My ears are going to _fall off_!

We finally reached the classroom. Ino and me split ways. Thank Kami-sama! Unfortunately, I conveniently forgot that I sit near Naruto and Sakura. Wonderful. Naruto seemed embarrassed. For once. Sakura, on the other hand, continued in her flaunting of him in my face. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Ruffled his hair. Traced his face with a finger. All the while leaning over _way_ too far. Ino's right. I _do _want to throw a fit. I want to make her life horrible! I want revenge! In the worst kind of way. How _dare_ she do this? Not even trying to hide that she'd been seeing him for a long time. It makes me so angry! I hate her! I _hate _her! But the good child I am, I do nothing. Say nothing. I don't even look.

It's the infamous Hyuuga strictness. We're taught not to show emotions at an early age. Shown emotions mean you'll be cheated in my clan. Emotions equal instability. Emotions equal insecurity. Emotions equal apprehensiveness. Emotions equal wavering. Emotions equal…weakness. So I show none now. I will not give Sakura the satisfaction.

"You look so sexy with your hair in front of your eyes." Sakura's voice pierced through my mind. Like an acute dagger. "Don't you think, Hinata?" I hate her. With all my heart. Why was she doing this? She won. So what's the point? There's nothing more she can gain.

"Your hair looks sexy in front of your eyes," I muttered in a monotone. I didn't even turn to look. I can feel her grin anyway. Ah. She's the type who needs to flaunt their victory in order to feel good about themselves. I won't play along. I won't yell. I won't cry. I won't attack her. I won't play to her rules. I _will not_ give her the satisfaction.

She took my mummer as a victory. "See, Naru-kun?" How I hate her. "She's not angry with you in the least." I am. "She still thinks you look cute." I can hear the smirk in her voice. And the sound of her attacks on his mouth. Again.

"Alright class!" Iruka-sensei called, getting everyone's attention, "Take your seats please." Everyone who had been standing shuffled to where they were assigned to sit. "Thank you. Now, today I have some stuff I have to give out to you all."

The classes leading up to lunch passed by in a blur of color and sound. Repeatedly my teachers called on me, snapping my thoughts back to the room around me. Usually laughter followed. It was so embarrassing. I hope Sakura and Naruto pay for all of it. I know your not supposed to wish bad things. They may come true. But I can't help it. I'm just feeling so angry. So confused. So betrayed. So hurt. It's almost impossible to deal with.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Tenten leaned over to see my face. I had been staring blankly into space. For what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Huh?" I asked, oh so intelligently.

"You were spacing out again," Ino supplied.

"Oh s-sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright," Tenten reassured me, "I'd feel the same way if Neji did something like that." He wouldn't.

"Or Chouji," Ino added. He wouldn't either.

"So don't feel too bad," Tenten said grinning.

"Mnh," I grunted, agreeing. Though I have a feeling that I won't be able to agree. Ever. I can still fake it, right?

**_Okay! Tell me what you think! I'm gonna have next chappy be Gaara POV I beleive. -shrug- I don't plan anything ahead of time. _**

**_Anyways, Thankies for reading! Again I apologize if you don't like first person stories. Tell me what you think!_**

**_-Kei-_**


	4. Musing

**_It's really short, but here's chappy three! Gaara's POV. Enjoy!_**

**_FOMAT FIXED!_**

**Chapter three: -Gaara POV-**

How could I possibly fall for a human? They're a horrible species. Egoistic. Self-centered. Jealous. Just over all horrid. They destroy their own earth in their need for growth. Building what they call 'cities'. Hunting the other animals. Saying that they're the 'superior race' of the Earth. That they're the 'rulers' of the Earth.

You know what I call them? And infestation. Spreading everywhere they can. Prompted by their curiosity. They research and explore. They're mortal. Insignificant. They don't need to understand how the world works. Even if they try, they classify anything they don't understand as 'supernatural'. 'Not there'. The people who recognize it are 'insane'. 'Schizophrenic'. How foolish.

They don't understand that there are some things that they won't be able to explain. Things that they need to just accept. Without questions. Such as demons. Or the horrible angels who 'kill' those demons, given a chance. They need to accept that they are expendable. Can be replaced. Are of no _real_ accord. Aren't concerns of immortal beings. Demons and angels alike.

I have two choices:

Find a human I can _grow_ to love.

Or.

I can wander around this human infested place until an angel finds me.

I think the result would be better if I picked choice 1. But it's proving harder than I had suspected. Every human girl I've seen has been quite shallow. Nothing there _to_ love. Or even _like_ to put it bluntly. What is it that I would be able to love? I don't know. I've never done it before. But it's definitely not what those girls have. Though I have a feeling I'm gonna need to figure it out before I set out to look.

So now I'm sitting on the top of one of these human-made 'buildings'. It's a very flimsy design. I wonder how it hasn't been blown over by the wind yet. These creatures built it out of wood and mental. _Wood _and _metal_! Why they didn't build it out of stone? I doubt I'll ever know. Stone would stay solid and stable as long as it stood. It would definitely last longer than the humans who built it. Maybe then they wouldn't have to keep tearing them down to building replacements so often. I will never understand these creatures. Even if I stayed out here for centuries.

**_I decided Gaara should have a "hate the humans" musing chappy. I don't know. I still don't think the story itself is that good. But. since I did get some reviews, I know there must be people reading this. _**

**_Thankies! I'll go write more now._**

**_-Kei-_**


	5. Meeting

**_Okay, so here's chappy four. Hinata _is_ a bit OOC in this one towards the end. They finally meet! Yayz! _**

**_-cough- .emit tsal sa remialcsid emaS (get a mirror if you are unable to read it.)_**

**_Onwards! To the story! (I think this chappy is quite a considerable amount longer than the other chappy's!)_**

**_Read. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter four: -Hinata's POV-**

I was able to pay a bit more attention to my afternoon classes. I'm still angry. But now I'm focusing my anger on finishing my class work. Tenten and Ino boarded the busses with a wave and a goodbye. But _I_ live close enough to the school that the school system assumes I can walk home.

Even though it means walking past all those drugies and smokers and drunks by the grocery store. I always get so nervous when I have to walk past them. My subconscious tells me that I should just run. But my conscious mind tells me that that would come off as suspicious, so I should just walk. As always, all of them stared and gave catcalls as I past. And, as always, I kept my eyes looking straight forward as I walked past. Father had told me 'If you keep looking straight ahead they'll lose interest. Now grow up and stop worrying about such trivial things.'

Father wasn't exactly the most lenient man that I've heard of. He has a timer to measure how long it takes from the time the bell to end school rings and the time that I get home. Depending on the number on the timer, he can somehow tell if I came straight back home, or if I 'lollygagged' on the way home. I always try to hurry back so that he stays in a forgiving mood. But it always turns sour again when my little sister, Hanabi, gets home from school. She says that she takes a long way home, but I think she's just trying to get him angry.

But today, hurrying home might pose a difficult problem. "Hey little girlie" a male voice said. I couldn't help but turn. Stupid curiosity.

"A-Are you t-talking to m-me?" I asked, scared out of my mind. The man grinned revealing what looked like too few teeth. He nodded.

"You look like you'd have some change to spare," he said eyes dancing, "Maybe you could give some?"

He held out a can, shaking it slightly causing coins inside to slide around.

"Oh!" Well, it's okay to give money to homeless people right? "Here you go."

I dropped a few dollars into his cup, giving him a warm smile **(1)**. He returned a grateful one.

I always feel like a good person when I donate and help people out. Just because I come from a rich family, doesn't mean I have to be all up-turn-nosed and snooty. Even if my father, sister, and cousin tended to be that way a little. People always look shocked when they hear I'm from the Hyuuga clan. Being the heir just leads to more shock. Everyone assumes that the entire clan is made up of filthy rich persons who don't wish to 'dirty their hands' by dealing with those in 'lower classes'.

But I think that all people are of the same class in the end. Despite social status or prestige, all of human kind dies eventually. All of human kind suffers from grief, sadness, or depression at some point in time. All of human kind gains hope, happiness, or optimism at some point in their life span. And I know I sound like some sort of counselor, but it really is true.

Everything glows with the light of life.

Everything is beautiful in it's own way.

Everything happens for a purpose and helps the one experiencing it to grow.

With that done and taken care of, I turned to take up my journey home. I had walked for a few blocks before I came to the intersection of our towns' two main roads. Both were almost highway-like, so I always wait for the "walk" signal to change from the red hand to the glowing person **(2)**. While I waited, I looked around to the small garden by the sidewalk in the yard next to me. It was so pretty with its daffodils and violets and flowers I don't even know the name of.

"That was pretty nice, giving that guy your money," a deep, soothing, _male_ voice said from almost directly behind me. It made me jump at least three inches into the air. Was it my imagination, or did I just feel his breath on the back of my neck? Blushing, I spun around to face a fairly tall (and rather attractive) boy who couldn't have been more than a year or two older than myself. His deep crimson hair partially covered sea green eyes. The eyes were surrounded by dark, almost black, bags that screamed insomnia. There was a tattoo of some type on his forehead. I couldn't quite make it out, but it looked suspiciously like the character for love.

"You're fairly cute," he mused (more to himself than to me), drawing me out of my observations, "The hair's a bit of a weird color, but I can work past that. Let's see…pale skin, light eyes, skinny waist, wide hips, large chest…I think you could work."

Was it just me, or did this guy sound like he was buying a pet? And who was he anyway? What gave him the right to walk up to a complete stranger and treat them like a…a…a DOG?

"Excuse me," I said in my quiet voice, "But I really have to be going. It's been nice talking to you." I had lost my stutter by the time I got to freshman year of high school, but that didn't mean I sounded any more confident and outgoing. No, on the contrary, my voice hung onto how quiet it had been, making me sound meek and _un_confident. This scary person obviously found this amusing. _Very _amusing, to be specific.

But, despite how intimidating he seemed, I managed to get across the street and away from him. He didn't follow. He must have figured that _someone_ was bound to stop if he tried to make any unwanted advances. And he must have figured that it would be too much work to give chase. Well, that was a small amount of relief given from a very uncomfortable situation. He glanced at me, catching me watching him. He gave a charming smile and a wink, before turning and walking away **(3)**.

I turned and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I don't know why, but the situation unnerved me. Very much so, actually. Getting to the house I quickly opened the door, running in and slamming the door behind me. The boy had walked the other way at the intersection. He hadn't even crossed the street. So why did I have the feeling that he was watching my every movement? Even now, the feeling tugged at the edge of my mind.

Suddenly all the events of the day came crashing around my head in a large, swirling mass of color and sound, all mixed together. I couldn't hold back everything. Running to my room, locking the door behind me, and throwing my bag down next to my desk, I broke down. Falling to my knees. Resting my head on the sheets of my bed. I snapped. The tears poured out endlessly.

Naruto and Sakura. Ino and her questions. Tenten and her 'trying-to-be-soothing' words. The attractive boy with the red hair. All of it came out as I kneeled, wailing into my mattress.

I want something intriguing to happen. Something that won't leave me crying at the end of the day. The pressures of being heir to the clan aren't enough, apparently. I want to be somewhere else. Somewhere people can't hurt me. Somewhere friends don't stab me in the back. Somewhere gossips don't squeeze me for information. Somewhere boyfriends never cheat on me. Somewhere better than here.

That's when I feel his eyes watching me again. Observing my every move. Like he's visually devouring my tears. My sadness. My _soul_. I can't take it. I scream into the mattress beneath my face.

"Do you want to make them pay? Do you want revenge?" the redheads' eerily calm voice asks, "On the little, cheating, blonde boy and the sleazy, pink girl?"

His voice is too close to me. I pull my face away from the wet part of the sheets, looking up. There he is. Close enough to touch. Crouching on a branch from the tree outside my open window. Watching me. How I hate it. I scream again, this time grabbing my school bag and hurling it out between the wall and the pane of glass. It soars out into the tree. He catches it as if it were nothing more than a kickball. Not even moving back with the momentum.

He smiles that dangerously charming smile again. Promising payback. Promising better things than what I have. Horrible things. Promising revenge.

"Do you want revenge?" he asks again.

My mind yells danger. It yells caution. Something is telling me that he'll ask for something worse in return. But I can't resist it. This boy seems like he'll be able to get the job done. He seems like he's not promising something he can't achieve.

_I can't resist it._

"Yes," I hiss from behind clenched teeth.

His smile turns into a purely dangerous grin.

I've made the wrong choice. I know it.

**(1) My friend believes that giving them money encourages them not to look for a way they can get a job.** **So, this whole encounter was for her. SO, PHFFFLUPH!! **

**-Sticks out tongue in a very immature way - **

**(2) I don't know if this is different other places, but were I am the hand means "stop" and the person means "walk". It's probably the same, or at least similar, in most places, but I thought I'd make a note to be sure…**

**(3) This is a fear from one of my friends. She's terrified of the possibility of someone following her or stalking her. It makes her very uncomfortable. **

_**Alrightzies! Well, this was chappy four. I hope you're enjoying the story.**_

**_If you have any suggestions of how to make it better, feel free to tell me. _**

**_Thank You!_**

**_-Kay-_**


	6. Touching

**_Here's chappy five! Gaara POV. Hope you like it! Alot of this chappy is sarcastic... hopefully you can tell what parts are. Read. Enjoy! Review if you want. _**

**_The disclaimer's the same as all the other ones. gnihton nwo I_**

**Chapter five: - Gaara's POV-**

Oh I _have_ found an interesting toy. She gives off a wave of sadness, pain, betrayal, and grief. She's pretty attractive, what with her deep blue hair, pale skin, light lavender eyes, a skinny waist, wide hips, and a large chest. She looks so very innocent. She's obviously the complete opposite of the shallow girls I've met so far.

Oh and she's crying. How horrible. What made her cry?

I can see it now. A blonde boy kissing a pink haired girl, a blonde girl pressing for answers to her questions, and the blonde boy and girl in a bed.

Ah. I see, it's one of _those_ situations. Humans minds become so easy to corrupt and sway when they've been hurt by a relationship. This might prove interesting. I guess I'm deciding my second choice then. You know, the one where I wander around this human infested place until an angel finds me. But at least it'll be interesting.

"Do you want to make them pay? Do you want revenge?" I ask my voice eerily calm, "On the little, cheating, blonde boy and the sleazy, pink girl?"

I crouch on a branch of the tree outside her window. She pulls her face away from the wet part of the sheets, looking up. I watch her, as she seems to grow more and more infuriated. She screams again, grabbing her school bag and hurling it at me. It soars out into the tree. Naturally I catch it before it can hit me. I give her another smile. Promising payback. Promising better things than what she has. Horrible things, yes. But promising the revenge she "deserves" to have.

"Do you want revenge?" I ask again, "I can help you get it."

She sits considering it. Like she truly doesn't want it. Oh _please_. I can see into your mind ritoru koneko **(1)**. I already _know _what your answer is going to be. Just say it.

"Yes," She hissed from behind clenched teeth. Like she really wasn't subconsciously trying to think of a way to get revenge before I asked. Pathetic little human, I already know all of your thoughts.

I slide in through the window, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She tries to move.

"Wh-What are you?" she asks. How adorable. She's noticed.

"What's wrong? Rethinking asking for help?" I ask mockingly. She undoubtedly is. She's noticed something to betray that I'm not human. I would unfurl my wings to make her terrified, but I can't have her screaming. Or running. Toy's that run away aren't very fun to play with.

"Wh-What are you?" she asks again.

"I'm the one who'll get you your revenge," I say, clearly avoiding the question.

"No," she half whimpers, "Your not human. So what _are _you?"

She's not gonna drop it. Might as well show her. I can get another toy.

I lean back, smirking. My black, leathery wings unfold elegantly. She gasps, falling backwards, hands flying to her mouth in shock. She'll scream any second now.

Any second.

Like now.

Something soft touched my wing. I flinched. She made a small noise, pulling her hand back. Slowly, she reaches out for it again. She gently touches my skin, as if it will fall apart if she presses any harder.

Why is she doing this? Aren't people scared when they face abnormal things? Why isn't she screaming? She's not doing what people should do. I'm a demon! And she's sitting here…_touching_ me.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. She pulls back again, looking frightened. But then her expression becomes curious.

"How do you get it to do that?" she asks, awe in her voice.

"What?" I ask in return. Why am I doing this? Why does she interest me so much?

"How do you get it to move?" she asks again, "It's warm and it twitches."

Her hand moves towards my wings again. I catch her wrist. Rather roughly if her current expression means anything. What should I care? She's a human. Just because she's acting out of the normal doesn't mean she's different from the rest of her species on the _inside_.

"Don't touch me," I growl.

She nods vigorously.

I slowly let her go. Why do I want to keep hold of her skin so badly? I might need to arrange an _accident_ for her. She's too pleasant. Too trusting. Too…_soft_.

"So what _are _you?" she asked, catching my attention again, "An angel?" She looks too eager for me to be an angel. How dare she even think of comparing me to those demon killing, heaven dwelling, optimistic _creatures_.

"No," I growl, still half lost in my thoughts of angels, "How dare you compare me to them," she looks a little taken back now, "_I'm_ a demon. A much nobler race than those petty, human-loving 'angels'."

"Oh," she says cautiously, "I'm sorry. My mistake."

**(1) Ritoru koneko means little kitten.**

_**Alrighty! Well, next will come at some point in time when I write it. Thankies for reading! It makes me feel appreciated! And thank you to all of those who leave reviews! **_

_**I have some ideas about were this is going... sorta... I think I like where it's going. (I've already planned out the last chappy)**_

_**Right! I better keep writing before Mom or Dad yells at me to get off the computer!**_

_**-Kay-**_


	7. Thinking

**_Kay here. Real sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I went on vacation from the 1_****_st_****_ to the 9_****_th_****_ and there's no computer there. Then, I was here for a day, but my dad and I left for his parents' house on the 11_****_th_****_, we stayed for one day, and I only got back yesterday. So really today's the first day I've had the time to write stuff. So sorry. I'm glad people are liking it so much though. I didn't actually think it would interest people. Well, that shows how much _****I****_ know, now doesn't it?_**

**_Anyway, here's chappy six. Sorry if you think it's sorta short. I really can't tell... It starts to get into the stuff rated 'T'-ish at the end of this. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you feel like it. Tahnk you to all who've been reviewing to my stories!_**

**_Same disclaimer. _**

**Chapter six: -Hinata's POV-**

You'd think that knowing that you have a _demon_ on your side would make it so much easier to face your problems. In my case: School. I could pay attention a bit more, but Sakura was still flaunting Naruto at me, and my mind kept falling to what the demon, Gaara I think he said his name was, had told me to do. He had insisted that I come up with a plan for my revenge, saying that it was exactly that: _my_ revenge. What kinds of things does he expect me to come up with? If I could do that, I wouldn't need his help at all.

But it's still strange. The books I read when in elementary and middle school always said how demons were ugly. How they were sadistic. How their eyes were black as the darkest place in the universe. But there's no way that can be right. I can't say he's not sadistic, but this boy is attractive, and has green eyes, not black. And his wings! They were _warm_. They moved so naturally that he couldn't be thinking about them reacting. I'm really going to have to write a book of my own on beautiful demons.

But then of course, as beautiful as he was, he was still very dangerous. He had been furious when I suggested he was an angel. And when I touched those intriguing wings… he growled, "Don't touch me." He's still so very interesting.

"Would you like to share what your day dreaming about, Hinata, or would you like to answer the question?" Iruka-sensei's voice pierced through my mind, drawing me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up to the board, accompanied by laughter from the class, to see the math problems he was going over. He was on number 4. I looked down to my paper to find the answer.

"The answer is 5 square root 3," I said quickly, face heating up to beyond a plausible temperature.

"Correct," Iruka-sensei said, "But please try to pay attention to the class."

But, of course, I was lost in my thoughts again almost as soon as he had turned. Now the questions without answers had started. Why would a demon pick to help one little girl? Why isn't he in Hell? Weren't demons usually in Hell? What's his motive for being here? What's his motive for helping me? Is he doing it so he can make my problems larger? Why would he even be interested in doing that? ARGH! It hurts my mind!

"Are you feeling okay today, Hinata?" Iruka-sensei said, breaking into my thoughts once again. The class laughed again. I _really_ have to stop thinking about this demon. Apparently, at some part in my silent confusion, I grabbed my head with both hands. Oops.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei," I reassured as I attempted to comb my hair with my fingers. He looked very doubtful.

"Maybe you should head down to the nurses office to be on the safe side," Iruka-sensei said, already writing out a hall pass for me.

So, here I am, lying in one of those perfectly white beds, surrounded by that horrid cleaning-alcohol smell that screams 'Health Room'. Nothing wrong with me, but at least this will give me a day to make up all the work I'm missing.

"Ah. So _this_ is where humans are sent when they're dieing." I know that expressionless voice. Only one person would refer to people as 'humans' in an everyday conversation. I sit up to see the lean, leather-clad figure, and the blood crimson hair that seem so strangely familiar. He turns to gaze at me with those all-seeing, sea green eyes.

What's he doing here? He's bound to draw attention to himself with all that leather. This isn't a uniform school, but everyone wears close to the same thing. Nothing out of the usual or especially extraordinary. Last I checked leather wasn't a part of the schools unofficial, student-written dress code.

"You look unhappy to see me," the demon said, in a fake-hurt tone. Next second it had disappeared again. "You dieing?"

It took a second for me to compute what he was talking about. He had probably seen a hospital before and the dieing in a hospital. And the health room did seem a little like a hospital. What with it's white everything, it's disinfecting-alcohol smell, and it's silence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, not wanting to draw the nurse's attention.

"I was curious about who and what we're working with," he said, not attempting to stay quiet in the slightest.

I heard rustling from outside the curtain. The nurse was walking over. I quickly lay back down, pretending to be asleep. I heard her push the curtain back. "Poor dear, talking in her sleep," she said sympathetically, before she closed the curtain again. I opened my eyes to see Gaara floating back to the floor, gazing after the woman, with those black wings unfurled.

"See? This is a very bad face for a demon to be at this exact moment," I hissed at him again. He turned his eyes on me. He had a slightly predatory glint in his eyes.

"No one's in here other than the three of us," he said. This was making me nervous. He isn't hinting at what I think he is, is he?

"You're not…" But I didn't finish. He had flown through the curtain. I jumped up and hurried to the opening in the fabric.

Gaara was hovering in the air behind the nurse, with that predatory look in his eye. She had heard the rustle of the curtain and turned to see what was wrong. To fall straight into the dangerous eyes of the demon. In one glance she took in the leather, the wings, the tattoo, and the sharp fangs. But it was too late. It was like she moved so slowly, while Gaara moved at a regular speed. I was frozen in place. He was swooping down on her before she could get out a scream.

**_Alrighty. Just wanta say; It definately gets into the 'T' rated stuff next chappy. 'T' for Violence. If you don't like that, please stop reading now. I just felt like Gaara's character was a bit to 'nice' for a demon. So I made him a bit more dangerous. _**

**_Thanks for reading. The next chappy'll be up soon. In fact i'm writing it now. _**

**_-Kay-_**


	8. Murder

**_Sorry if I don't get chappies out quickly for the next three days. But I have relatives coming (so it's hard to get time to go on the computer since they're staying in the room by my computer). Also, starting August 26th, the dreaded school year begins once more. So I'll find even less time to write when that begins. _**

**_But here's chappy seven! I hope you enjoy it._**

**_NOTICE: The rating for this chappy is definitely 'T'. _'T' FOR ****TEEN! _There is a reason. Much more v_****_iolence in this chappy than in previous chapters. _**

**Chapter seven: -Hinata's POV-**

It was like watching a show about the lion's feeding habits on the Discovery Channel. Almost before I could even register the scene in front of me, the demon had already bitten into her neck. She couldn't scream. The air wouldn't make it up to her vocal cords. He had thrust a hand through her chest, piercing her lungs and her heart, as he ripped open her jugular vein. And all I could do was stand there, watching with wide eyes, too frightened to scream, or make any kind of movement.

Surprisingly, there wasn't much blood spilling. It's a horrible thought, but it's better than standing here thinking of what he did to her. The blood from her neck, he was drinking up like it was water from a water fountain. No blood ran down her chair because his nails hadn't torn any of the skin on her back. The blood from the hole in her chest ran down her shirt but didn't run anywhere else.

It was worse when I realized that she was still alive. Despite the damage to her heart, she was still gasping as she tried to get her ripped lungs to work. And she was watching me. Watching me with helplessness and terror and slight betrayal. She was silently asking why I wasn't helping her. Asking why I wasn't moving to stop him. Asking why I wasn't running for my life.

But I couldn't move. The longer I stood watching her terrified eyes, the more the fact became concrete. _I couldn't move_. I couldn't scream. The air wouldn't reach my vocal cords. I'm not even sure if I'm still breathing at all. I'm the reason he was here in the first place. I'm the reason he got to her. I'm the reason that he's…killing her.

Her cool, hazel eyes rolled up into her head. Suddenly, she moaned. Just as suddenly, her entire body went limp. And I had just stood here and watched as her life had been sucked away. My legs finally trembled and gave way. I crumpled to a heap on the floor almost immediately.

How could I have been thinking of him as attractive? How is that possible? He threw the nurse's limp form over a shoulder and turned to me. He looked so very dangerous. Not that he didn't before, but it was amplified now with blood running in a line down his chin and a dead woman over his shoulders. He can tell I'm nervous. It's in his eyes. He's seeing right through every barrier I throw up. Finally, the fact that he just _fed_ from the Health Room nurse fully hit me. Almost like a bus smashing into my face. I ran to the trashcan, and puked.

"You're gonna have to get better accustomed to that if I'm going to be helping you," he said, voice emotionless despite what he just did. It's too horrible. Too appalling. Too gruesome. I couldn't stop myself. I vomited a second time, the acid burning the back of my tongue and throat.

And now what? I'm the only person documented for being in the Health Room this entire period. All blame for her death would be put on me. And shouldn't it? In what way am I not responsible for this? I didn't do it myself, but I didn't help her either. What happens now? I can't go back to class. 'Oh yes, Iruka-sensei, I'm feeling much better now. By the way, the Health Room nurse was devoured by a rouge demon.' Please. If they didn't put me in a straight jacket immediately, they'd blame me for her murder. Most likely, they'd do both!

"If we demons went around killing, then leaving blame on human's," the demon started. I can feel the smile in his voice, and I refuse to meet it. If I do, I have a strong feeling I'll forgive him for what he just did. "Don't you think that your species would begin to grow aware to our presence? Naturally, we…dispose of our game. Unfortunately, it seems that I can't have you running off to tell anyone."

Almost as suddenly as the last word left his lips, one of his strong arms wrapped around my waist. "So it seems like I'll have to bring you along." Next think I knew, I was suspended 4 feet in the air, secured to his side. "But if you ever start to become a nuisance," now his voice became dangerous, deadly, and threatening, "Remember how quickly I dealt with this woman."

With that said, the school Health Room disappeared. As easily as stepping through a doorway, a forest sprung up all around us. There is nothing scarier than being in a place you've never seen, with a murderously gorgeous demon and the cold, limp, dead woman.

**_Warned you 'bout the violence didn't I? _**

**_I have the whole story already planned out in my head, but it takes time for me to find the motivation to continue writing. But the story is going to become more violent! THIS IS WHY IT'S RATED 'T'. _**

**_Thank you for reading. I hope you'll like my new decition for where it's going to go. _**

**_-Kay-_**


	9. Angels

**_Sorry it's taken so long, but my relatives just left yesterday. I'm so happy people are still liking this. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but, like I said, the prison they call 'school' starts on Tuesday the 26_****_th_****_. _**

**_I really apologize about how short the chappies have been. Really. Sorry. This one is better. It took me about two whole hours to write! _**

**_Same disclaimer as always. I own nothing. If I did, I'd be able to afford to go to private school. _**

**Chapter eight: -Hinata's POV- **

I'm scared. There's no one here but a dead woman, Gaara, and me. If he wasn't afraid to kill her in a crowded school, what would stop him from doing it in a place like this? He's let me go at least. But he's pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. If I don't die of fright, it's going to drive me _insane_.

What is he thinking? Why take me here? There's no doubt that he knows they'd declare that I was crazy and should be put in a hospital. So _why bring me here?_ If I don't die of fright, and his pacing doesn't drive me insane, my own confusion definitely will! It goes further than the questions constantly raiding my mind. Goes further than my amazement at my slight, previous attraction to him. Goes down to the deep corners of my mind that are _still_ attracted to him now. Even after watching him kill the poor school nurse.

And _WHAT IS HE THINKING? _The no ceasing shuffle of his feet is burrowing deep into my very soul! Back and forth. Back and forth. Back. Forth. Back. And it stops. I look up to see those cold, calculating, deep sea green eyes looking down at me. It's a marvel that I had thought they were attractive. That I _still_ think they're attractive. What is wrong with me?

He looks about to say something. His mouth opens. He takes a breath. But then decides against it. He's back to pacing. Back and forth. I feel I'm going to scream. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. "WHAT?" He stops. I didn't mean to say it out loud. This is bad.

He leans over so that his cold, loveless, calculating,_ beautiful_ eyes are on level with my own light lavender pair. "Excuse me?" he asks with a hint of threatening annoyance. I gulp. I doubt he'll take pity on a cowering little girl, but looking meek really can't hurt. "Did you ask something of me?" My words refuse to work. I open my mouth, but only small, incoherent mewing noises cross my lips.

I'm not just scared. I was scared when he was pacing. Paying my no mind. Now, I'm completely and utterly terrified. I would try and run, but I don't think my mind remembers how to make my body move. It might even have forgotten how to make my heart beat and my lungs breath. All that it's sure how to do is be terrified of those cold, green eyes.

"I didn't think that you had," he growled, standing once again to resume his pacing.

Those cold, loveless, pitiless eyes finally moving away from me. I relax again, but only slightly. I know, from how he had swooped down on the nurse, that he could easy spin around and snap my neck in half before I'd even have the time to register what was happening.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Forth and back. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Stop. Turn.

"There'll be good," he says decisively. For what? I want to ask, but hold my tongue for fear of drawing that pent up wrath. He walks back over to the dead woman slumped against a near tree. I turn my head to hide my shame for not at least trying to help her. But eventually the curiosity has too large a pull, and I stand to see what he's doing to her.

Walking over, I see he's removed all her clothing. A sight that makes me blush something fierce. "Wh-What are you d-doing?" I ask, frightened to draw his attention, but overwhelmed with curiosity and embarrassment.

"We'll dispose of the clothes somewhere else," he answered, not truly answering the question, "Make it look like some cereal killer got her. The police see things like this all the time. They won't start to ask to many questions."

'All right. But why does she have to be _undressed_?' I want to scream at him. He turns those overly perceptive eyes onto me again. It's like he's seeing _through_ my mind. Sifting my thoughts until he finds something he can use. I don't like it at all. And then, the feeling stops. And he smiles. Not a reassuring smile. A _knowing _smile. A _manipulating _smile. I don't know how to describe it, but it's not _pleasant_. I don't like it, but I find it attractive anyway.

What is WRONG with me? He's a demon. Kicked out of Hell for reasons he won't share. He's killed an innocent person right in front of me. Who knows how many he's killed in the time he _wasn't _with me! Why am I still thinking that he's like a human? And now I'm even starting to _TALK _like him! I've never referred to a person as a 'human' in my _life_!

"You look kinda cute when you're frustrated." His cold voice cuts through my self-hating thoughts. I glare at him. He's smiling at me again. Now with his chin propped on his hand. "Oh! That makes you look even cuter." Why is he doing this? Why is he beautiful if he's a demon? Why is he taunting me like this? Why does he sound so nonchalant? Why? Why? Why?

A snort. A giggle. Laughter.

How dare he laugh at me? How _dare _he? My glare intensifies. His eyes are closed, face pointed down. A hand over the bridge of his nose, hiding his mouth from view. Finally he looked up- a smile still on his face- into my angry eyes. Slowly his face becomes serious again. The bloody nurses uniform soared out through the air to me. I catch it as a reflex, my glare disappearing as horror took its place. "Carry that," he said, voice dangerous once again.

I look up completely horrified with what I was now holding in my hands. Gaara just smiled, showing those dangerously pointy teeth. He hauled the naked, blood stained form of the woman up onto his shoulder, turning and starting off into the forest. "Come on, little girl."

I don't want to be left by myself- with a bundle of bloody clothes- in the middle of a place I don't recognize. I have two choices.

I could stay here- I'd be safe from Gaara, but I wouldn't be able to find my way home and I don't know if there are wild animals here.

I can follow- I wouldn't be safe from the demon and my chances of going home again wouldn't be any better, but I'd be safe from animals.

Well, if I go and the demon kills me, it'll be fast like it was with the school nurse. If I stay and animals get me… it won't be fast.

I look after him. He hasn't even checked if I was following him. Is that because he doesn't care, or because he knows I will? "Wait up!" I run after him, eventually catching up. He looks bored- almost like he's rethinking his decision to bring me along. I should tread my ground carefully. I haven't been around him long enough to know what's going to make him snap. And I'd rather not make a deadly mistake, if I can try and avoid it.

--

This is becoming quite trying. I have no idea where we are. No idea where we're walking to. And Gaara's not talking. Except to tell me where to drop an article of clothing. I dumped the nurse's shirt back where we first started. And I've dumped her shoes, socks, and bra as we walked further through the trees.

"Dump her panties here," Gaara said, voice emotionless again. I hate this. I can't believe I got dragged into this mess. I'm a good girl. A good student. A good citizen. But now I'm helping to cover up a cold-blooded murder of an innocent civilian! Either way, I took the lady's blue panties out from the bundle of clothes- blushing- and dropped it to the ground, scuffing my feet so it was partially covered with dirt.

"That's a good girl," he said, walking on without checking to see if I'd follow. I said a silent apology to the nurse's spirit, hoping she would hear it and understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. There was no way out since I saw her murdered in the school Health Room. I hope with all my heart she'll understand. "Come on," Gaara's voice said cutting through my thoughts. "If you're gonna hang around demons, you can't be all sentimental."

I forgot about that. That horrible feeling in the corner of my mind. The part of my mind that had been taken over by Gaara through some type of demon trick. This is the main reason I haven't tried to outsmart, overpower, or trick him yet. I could tell he was in my mind a few minutes after he had look into my eyes. There was a feeling of something foreign sitting on the edge of my conscious. I don't like it, but there isn't really anything I can do about it. The best way to deal with it is to try and keep my mind blank. If it stays blank he receives nothing he can manipulate. Nothing he can use against me. Nothing.

Of course, I'm pretty sure that he got all he needed in those few minutes until I noticed. If I'm right, he already knows that I'm worried about being tracked by the police. That I'm scared stiff from being around him. And that, despite how much I hate it, I'm attracted to him.

Any one of those three wouldn't be difficult to use as leverage. Even _I_ can think of ways he could use them to his advantage. So following what he says to do- without any thoughts in my head, or any complaints- is the best way to insure I live to see tomorrow.

"If this goes like I plan," Gaara finally said indifferently, "You should be able to go home tomorrow."

_That _wasn't expected. 'Alive or dead?' I asked myself. He turned to me- a sadistic smile crossing his attractive features. "I was planning on you staying alive," he reassured, before his smile widened. "But I can do dead as well."

I stare back- clearing both my face and mind from any emotion. That possessive look- the one that makes me feel like I'm his doll- is back in his eyes. I don't respond. An hour or two ago, I would have flinched, but now my mind is made up to show no weakness. Nothing would make something he could use against me appear on my features now. I won't give anything.

"Your determination to show nothing shows everything, little human." That horrid smile reaches his voice.

"It's better that knowing I could have tried to hide it and failed," I replied, voice cool as ice.

'But I already know everything I need to,' a voice growls in my head. It sounds like him, but at the same time, not him. It sound much more dangerous. More sadistic. More hateful. _That _brings emotion back to my face. Terror. Complete terror. The voice promises pain and sorrow and death without actually saying it.

Dark laughter. Something- like a window- opens in the depths of my mind. Curiosity overtakes me and I look. The second my mind wanders to it, flames spring up on all sides. Dark shadowy creatures walk through the fire as if it wasn't there. There's that dark laughter. The source flies towards me. I can't tell what it is, but it towers over me, horrible, never ceasing laughter ringing in my ears. I can't stop myself. I scream. I scream until it feels my lungs will rip out of my chest.

Suddenly I'm on the ground- Gaara giving me a cold, dangerous look. He looks a mixture of frightened, murderous, and overwhelmed. Then he's kneeling on the ground in front of me- the stench of the lady's body that much closer- and grabbing my wrist hard enough to hurt. I yelp like a hurt puppy dog. "Don't you _ever_ do that again. _Ever_," he said, tightening his grip with a homicidal tone in his voice. "Do we understand each other?" I nod quickly- tears welling up in my eyes- eager for him to let go. He stood dragging me up with him. I can feel skin bruising at his grasp.

I don't even know what happened to make him so angry. He was the one who must have done it, right? There's no way that it's _my_ fault. But I feel his presence in my mind disappear, so it's obvious he realizes it couldn't have been me. Though, maybe I wasn't supposed to be nosy like that. Maybe he feels I violated that thin line that keeps the most of our business to our selves. That's probably it. He's used to going into other peoples minds. Not the other way around. I should apologize.

I turn to him again. He's gone completely rigid. That's not normal and a little unnerving. "Gaa-" I start, but he slaps a hand over my mouth. It stings a bit, but I know better than to so much as whimper. Gaara seems to be listening intently for something I can't even begin to guess at. The whites of his eyes become visible as fear overtakes his calm, non-caring demeanor.

The hand slides of my mouth, spins me around, and pushes me down into a thick, thorny bush.

Before I can even figure out why I'm in a bush, the demon flings the woman's body in next to me. He looks a mix of terrified and on guard. I'm beginning to become afraid myself. What kind of creature could cause this sort of fear to befall a _demon_?

But soon my silent question was answered. A beautiful creature- with flowing, pure blonde hair cascading down her amazing, white robe- walked into view. She looked at Gaara with an air of disgust. "Why would a demon wander onto the earth, ya?" she asked. "It's very dangerous, ya."

Gaara's hands- hanging by his sides- clenched to a fist in anger. Though he managed to hold back from growling, I could feel his anger towards the blonde.

"It would seem so," a voice from someone unseen said. "And can you stop saying 'ya' at the end of all your sentences, Deidara?" (1)

Deidara turned looking offended. "You said you didn't mind, ya. That's why they paired you up with me, ya?"

Gaara's eyes flitted towards someone I couldn't see from my hiding spot.

What _were _these people- or things- if they made Gaara so nervous and jumpy? I soon received an answer to _this _silent question as well. "What's the matter demon?" the redhead who had just walked into my view asked calmly. "Never faced an angel before? Or is it your just nervous because there are two of us?" Gaara finally growled. That was a bad choice. The blonde angel soared forwards smacking him in the face.

I noticed something weird about his hands. They had little mouths of their own on the palm. And they were chewing. There was no way these where _angels_. Angels where supposed to be nice. Supposed to be sympathetic. Supposed to be… not this!

Two clumps of what looked like clay popped out of the mouths on Deidara's hands. What was that? They looked dangerous despite the fact they where just wads of clay. Then he threw one at Gaara. It exploded as it hit him, sending the demon flying backwards.

They were… explosives? That definitely didn't seem like an angel's weapon. A sword, or a bow and arrow seemed more fitting than something like _explosives_.

But his hands began to chew- or whatever they do- again, and the clumps of explosive clay popped out again.

No! This blonde angel was going to hurt him again.

Before I became away to what I was doing, my legs jerked into motion. I leapt out from my place hidden in the bush, jumping out in front of Gaara. I spread my arms to form a larger barrier between him and these things that called themselves angels.

"Stop!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

At least my appearance seemed to surprise the two 'angels' into stopping, allowing Gaara time to recover from the injuries the explosive mud had caused.

What am I doing? These things calling themselves 'angels' would be more willing to bring me home. Why am I protecting a murderous, sadistic, evil being from protective, loving, _good_ beings? I can't explain what my body is following. Maybe Gaara re-entered my mind without me knowing it and is only using me as a shield. But he had pushed me into hiding so I'd be safe from the angels. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

But my body doesn't seem to need my brain in order to function. It has a mind of it's own. Or maybe it's acting out of some kind of instinct that I never had to use before. Or perhaps it's tired of being pushed around by everyone around me. Sakura. Naruto. Neji-nii-san. Ino. My father. Even my little sister. It's ready to make a stand for itself. It's tired of being quiet. It wants to throw a fit for once. _I _want to throw a fit. And these creatures and their explosive dirt aren't going to stop me from doing it.

"What are you doing, little girl?" Gaara's voice cut into anger. I turned my head to him. He looks perfectly fine and totally unhurt as if the explosives never touched him. That's not right. I _saw _them hit his skin. It ripped huge bleeding tares in his skin. I _saw_ it! He looked back up at the 'angels'. "If you've come out, we can't really stay here any longer." That powerful, painful, pitiless grip fastened itself onto my wrist again.

The trees disappeared. We're on a high rooftop over the main road of the town. "Why did you do that?" Gaara demanded, his voice that all to familiar growl again. "I was doing fine." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Some combination of shame, pain, and guilt. Somehow I don't think he'll relent if I cry, but I can't stop it.

My legs give out under me. I fall to my knees- my wrist still in Gaara's grip- and all the anger, frustration, betrayal, sadness, and confusion from the last 48 hours just come spilling out. I can't stop. I feel my arm start to move down again. Gaara must have let go of my wrist. But then I feel a body in front of me.

Tears still spilling from my eyes, I look up into those cold, heartless eyes. But they don't look so cold and heartless anymore. They look… practically worried or _concerned_. Ha! Please. What am I thinking? He probably doesn't even know how to look concerned.

"You're crying again," he said. "Leaking describes it a bit better I think." **(2)**

I glare. Leaking? _Leaking_? So much for being worried or concerned.

Did he really think that was supposed to cheer me up? What a moron. I hate him. I want to go home. Home. _Home_. With my family- despite how much they dislike me. But no. I had to be spiteful and ask for revenge on Sakura and Naruto. I'm such a horrible person. I really do deserve to die for wishing such horrible things on another person.

And now I've gone and dug myself into an even deeper hole. And I can't stop crying. And I just hate it. I hate my tears. I hate myself. I hate the demon and his presence. I hate the 'angels'. I hate my mind. I hate my family. I hate _everything_.

But at the same time, I love all of it. I love the tears. I love myself. I love the 'angels'. I love my mind. I love my family. I even love the demon and his presence.

I'm just so confused. And I can't stop my tears- that are fueled by the confusion. The anger. The hate. The love. Everything.

**(1) I was thinking of Gaara's kidnapping in Shippuuden when I picked who was going to attack him.**

**(2) My friend says this when people cry. She's like, "Oh, don't leak, honey, it's okay." **

**_I got over 10,000 words! I'm so proud! -cough- _**

**_Right. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It's kinda wierd. But I have a plan for where it's going. I promise!_**

**_Thankies for reading._**

**_-Kay-_**


	10. Fighting

**_Chappy nine is here! yay! This is another really wierd chappy..._**

**Chapter nine: -Hinata's POV-**

It took a long, long, _long_ time for the tears to stop sliding down my face. I'm not even sure how long I had been crying. At some point- I can't remember when- Gaara had left and come back again. Yes, I've been crying for _that_ long. How pathetic. I really am starting to think it's true. I'm absolutely the most pathetic person there is. Crying won't help me. It won't make my situation any better. At best, it'll annoy the demon enough to finally decide to snap my neck in half. And wouldn't that just be wonderful? (1)

If he doesn't suddenly kill me, I'm surely going to drive myself insane. Am I happier now than with my usual, boring life? What were those things- that call themselves 'angels'- who attacked us? Are they looking for me now? Are the human police looking for me? Am I a wanted criminal? Have they found the school nurse's body? If they find me, will I be sent to death row for murder? Will I be sent to an insane asylum? Will the demon care enough to come help me escape? Or will he just decide it's a petty, human matter that doesn't deserve his attention?

The ongoing questions are going to drive me so insane, I'll probably _need_ to go to an asylum!

And where was the demon now? He'd been pacing for a while. Then he left. Then he came back. Then he started pacing again. Then silence. It had been silent for so long, I was actually becoming scared that he had left me on a rooftop. I glanced up to check whether or not he was still here. If he was here, my situation wouldn't be any better or worse than it had been for the last few hours. If he had left, I'd be stuck on a roof with the police looking for me as a cold-hearted murderer.

He's still here. In fact, he's sitting on the edge of the roof- on that two-foot-high wall that surrounds the tops of all the buildings like this. His eyes are locked onto me, unblinking- or almost so. It's slightly unnerving. He looked to be patiently waiting for me to calm down- almost like a mother's face when dealing with a particularly stubborn child. Like I said; I'm not sure how long I had been crying.

Even so, my movement had the effect of waking him up- like a person waking from a long, calm sleep. He seemed- if possible- even lovelier than he was before. Deep, pale green eyes half closed. Blood colored hair falling into his calm face. Just barely covering the character for 'love' on his forehead. Frankly, the scene was picturesque- like it belonged on the wall in an art museum. Of course, I'll never admit to that.

"Are you done now?" His voice is still uncaring, but it seems a little bit kinder than it had been. I nod. How is it that I feel more frightened now than when I was alone with him in a forest? There has _got_ to be something wrong with me. People aren't supposed to fight angels. People aren't supposed to try and protect demons. People aren't supposed to love said demon. And demons aren't supposed to be so beautiful!

"We should keep moving," Gaara said. And all my frustrated and confused thoughts just flew away. Was that a demon trick? Was that how all humans felt when faced with something so full of sin? I don't care. He's being considerate now. That's all that matters.

He stood up- releasing a long sigh, closing him eyes. He looked a mix of relief and aggravation. Next thing I could process, he was standing next to where I had been crying- with my body effortlessly held on his shoulder. Just how he'd carried the dead nurse. With about as much effort as it took him to carry her. An unpleasant reminder of how weak I am in comparison.

"Wh- Wha- What are you doing?" I stutter- scared out of my mind. He only grunted as an answer. Did he honestly expect me to understand _that_? I'd had enough. Enough of being pushed around. And not just by him. By my family, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, my teachers, the whole town. _Everyone _pushed me around. I'd had enough.

I screamed- kicking him hard in the stomach and pushing myself out of his hold. I landed on my feet- perfectly balanced. Perhaps those gymnastic classes really _did_ pay of. Gaara was crouched over slightly- holding his stomach in pain where I'd kicked him. He glared up at me. But something caught our attention.

A sudden flash of white, red, and blonde in the corner of our eyes. The angels have made their second appearance. As angry with my life as I am right now- I can't say that I'm happy to see them. I whipped around to face them directly- glaring something fierce. I almost never glare. Like ever. But how _dare_ they disrupt my revolution against the world?

"You see what I mean, ya?" the blonde asked the other. "She has the aura of a fallen angel, ya."

I hate the way that one talks. 'Ya, ya, ya'. It's so annoying! Didn't his parents teach him proper grammar? Or is it that he just does it to be annoying? I'm amazed the red head angel hasn't gone completely insane. But the red head had started towards Gaara- not even listening to his companion. Said demon was still clutching his stomach with pain. How did I manage to hurt him? The angel's blows didn't affect him earlier. Was it because he had prepared to be attacked, but hadn't been expecting me to do it? Oh, that was probably it! And now he's hurt, so he won't be able to fight properly.

I started towards him as realization sunk in. But that girly blonde angel cut me off. "I can't let you do that, ya," he said- starting with the 'ya's again. "We don't want you helping, ya. I'll be the one fighting you, ya."

Well, that's going to end badly. I can act tough, but I have nothing to back it up. I have no muscle. I don't take fighting lessons. I can't even really do anything in gym class (2). And now I'm expected to fight a full-grown _angel_? Fate has got to be playing a joke on me. This guy didn't really mean that, did he?

But he did. Before I could fully comprehend what he meant by 'fighting', the angel had released two of those clay bombs. I squeaked, flinging my arms over my face in a pointless attempt to protect myself. The explosives blew up next to my head- sending me flying backwards. I cried loud, but the sound was drowned out by the explosion. I landed hard on the ground- all the breath leaving my body.

And I could hear that blonde _thing_ laugh. I hate it. Why do I have to be so weak? Gaara's probably at least putting up somewhat of a fight and he's _injured_! And all I can do is lay here- waiting for my breath to return- while that blonde _laughs_. No, that's not true. I don't have to lay here and take this. I can move. See? My leg is moving when I tell it to move. That was all it took for me to spring up. Another reason to thank those gymnastic lessons. I had fallen like this a ton when in class. Why should this be any different?

I had obviously surprised the angel. I grabbed the first sharp rock I could find on the roof around me. Running forward, I thrust the rock as hard as I could into the angel's chest. And just like Gaara, it had no effect what so ever. But I doubt it would have even hurt a person. I don't know what I was thinking. A second later, the blonde responded and I went flying back again. I'm going to need a better plan if I want to win this.

Then I had it. The best plan I could think of. I darted for the edge. Just as I had hoped, the blonde followed. He appeared in front of me a second before I would have reached the edge of the building. I put my hands on both of his shoulders and pushed as hard as I could. He went toppling off the side.

I did it! I actually defeated an immortal being! "Very sneaky." And just like that, my bubble popped. He hovered just off the roof on those powerful, white wings of his. I can't believe I truly forgot about those. This was bad. Very bad. Very _very_ bad.

"But not sneaky enough." With that he soared forward towards me.

**It's very hard to write sarcasm, but this sentence was supposed to be sarcastic.**

**(2) In my school, if you just show up to gym class every day, you get a passing grade. **

**_Alrighty! Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of ending it soon and moving on to a KibaShino fic, but I might just keep writing for this while I write that one... I haven't decided... And school starts TOMMOROW! -gasp-_**

**_Thankies for reading._**

**_-Kay-_**


	11. Hospital

**_Here's chappy 10! Sorry it took so long! But I couldn't think of anything to write to move the story forward. I didn't want to just write a bunch of BS because it wouldn't give the story justice (as lame as the plot might be). And i've been so busy with homework and stuff. But this weekend, we have 4 days off becuase our school's used as an election sight. _**

**_So here it is finally!_**

**Chapter ten: -Hinata POV-**

"I think she's coming to," a woman I didn't recognize said from somewhere in the dark. I slowly opened my eyes, readying myself to shut them again if the blonde 'angel' was about to lunge towards me. But rather than the grisly scene I anticipated, I found myself in a room that was so white it made untouched _snow_ look brown. A woman wearing a nurse's uniform leaned over me, her glasses slipping down her nose slightly.

"That was some awfully nasty business you got yourself in the middle of Hyuuga-san," she said with a serious-stern look. "Though I can see why people like them would want to kidnap you." She smiled once before turning and walking out of the room.

I tried to remember what was going on before I had woken up here. All I could remember was the 'angel' soaring towards me a dangerous look in his eyes. What happened to him? What about the other angel? What about…Gaara? Don't tell me that whoever found me- most likely the police, after all we _were_ being fairly loud- had thrown him in jail. No! They couldn't do that! But then again, they're the police. They can do whatever they want to if they feel someone is guilty for something.

"We're going to have to hold her in here for at least a day to make sure that her injuries aren't major," a deep male voice said, oh so matter-o-factly. "She may also have some psychological damage from being kidnapped than put through that."

Turning, my eyes fell on the doctor speaking with…my father.

Ever felt that you're going to have a tracking devise surgically implanted into your body? Well, that's the feeling I got when my father's eyes fell on me. It's a terrifying feeling.

But he couldn't have been too concerned because he simply turned back to the doctor saying, "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up then." He turned to leave- loose, long hair flaring out to the sides- without so much as a glance in my direction.

"Goodbye, father" I called after him. He only nodded to acknowledge my existence. So much for 'I'm so glad your safe, honey. Don't scare me like that again!' _but_ that's the Hyuuga clan for you.

At some point- after I had that sad excuse for dinner the hospital provides its patients with- I fell into deep, disturbed sleep. When I woke once more, it was pitch-black nighttime. No one around. Just me and the silence of the overly sterilized hospital room.

"So _this_ is where they put the dieing people?" a deep, calm voice said right by my head. I practically leaped out of my skin with fright.

I clasped a hand over my mouth, whipping around to see Gaara standing with his arms crossed, looking around with a contemplative look in his eyes. He looked completely unharmed and had a dangerous aura hanging around him, just as he'd had in the school nurse's office. Then he turned those cold, calm, emotionless eyes on me. And I froze.

"Are you dieing?" he asked, so calmly you'd expect he was asking if he could borrow a pencil to use in math class.

"Wh-What?"

"You looked like you might die when that idiotic _creature_ finished with you."

That was probably true.

"D-Don't say things l-like that, p-please," I told him in a stern voice-- that I hope sounded more confident than it did in my head.

The redheaded demon just gave a short, slightly sadistic chuckle. He looked directly in my eyes with an expression that I can only describe as a "hungry/sadistic/amused/parched/reckless **(1)** demon look". And he was looking at me. Oh Kami-sama it's scary.

But then his face changes again. Back to usual emotionlessness **(2)** look. He looks away from me towards the door. "That lady who came in to check on you half an hour ago looks positively delicious…"

So, that means he was thinking about eating the nurse, not me…right? And why do I sound so optimistic about that? It's a horrible thought! I've already aided in one murder of a nurse, I've got to talk him out of doing what I think he's going to do. But he's looking back towards me. Well, actually, he's looking next to my head. I turn. I really wish that I hadn't.

There about 2 inches from my head…is the "press for help" button.

"No!" I cry out, suddenly realizing the direction his mind is going.

It's too late. In the half-second it took for my mind to compute his intentions, he soared forwards and pressed the button, calling the pretty nurse with the glasses that slip down her nose.

The door opens and the nurse walks in. Gaara had already hidden out of her sight, behind the door. I want to cry. I want to warn her. I want to do _something_. But I can't move. "Do you need something, Hyuuga-san?"

My vocal cords refuse to work. Refuse to inform her of the imminent death that awaits her. And it's already too late. The demon pounces on her, grabbing her shoulders from the back. His long white teeth glint in the small amount of light coming in the window from the moons glow.

Like a butchers sharpened knifes that slice down on a fresh cut of meat for the customer waiting so very patiently for the substance of their future meals, only to return a week later for more.

So was the image that popped into my head as Gaara closed his sharp, white, shining teeth around the pretty nurse's neck. Blood spurts everywhere as her glasses fall to the ground. **(3)** They seem to fall in slow motion in my vision. She looks up at me, stretches out her hand to me- eyes terrified- and croaks a breathless "Run" before she passes out, giving into the intruding teeth of her killer.

Those teeth that shine so brightly before they sink into her lifeline, sending blood onto her crisp, sterilized nurse's coat. Her body hangs limp in his arms as he ravishes the last of her vital fluids. I can do nothing but watch, horrified. He pulls back letting her drop to the ground- a limp shell- before looking at me with the same scorched look he wore earlier. Two thin lines of blood running down his chin and neck from both edges of his mouth.

"Y-You--" I can't get out anymore than that before his dangerous eyes are, at most, 2 inches from my own- the desperate, starved look still in the green orbs. But then it's gone once again. He closes his eyes. Shakes his head. Bites his lip. Opens his eyes again.

"We've got to go," he said- eyes back to normal, voice urgent. "Those people are going to notice something fishy if you were in the area of a murder two times."

I thought better of pointing out that we wouldn't have to do anything if stopped eating people.

Hoisting the dead woman easily onto his shoulder, while I changed out of my nightgown behind a curtain- blushing furiously- Gaara quickly mopped up the her blood with the cloth of his pants and picked up his victim's fallen glasses.

With that finished, he pushes me out the window. The _third story _window. And I'm falling.

Falling.

Falling.

He catches me, lading on his feet, like some large cat jumping from a sofa that seems so tall from its perspective.

He puts me down, shifting the dead body slightly. I know what he's going to want to do. "Make it look like some cereal killer who likes killing nurses got her because the police see things like this all the time so they won't start to ask to many questions?" I ask, beating him to it.

He just grins. Not an amused grin if compared to human grins, but he's got that "insignificant human said something to amuse the scary demon" look in his eyes.

"And you're _already_ talking like a demon," he says.

And I will ignore what I think that phrase foretells**.**

**(1) If "reckless" is supposed to mean "without caution", then does "having reck" mean your cautious? And why is "reck" not a word, if you can be "reckless" which should mean "without reck", since when you put "less" at the end of most English words it means that you are without something? ****These are the things that keep me awake at 2:34 in the morning…. **

**(2) This isn't technically a word, but it makes sense. It's the noun form of "emotionless". It makes perfect sense. English is so messed up… **

**(3) Just as a side note that has nothing to do with the story, we start our unit on blood splatter patterns in Forensic Science on Wednesday. I'm so excited! (Which is probably real unhealthy for a high school girl's mental health… But then again, I ****_am _****the one writing a whole story with freaky stuff about people being drained of bodily fluids and I ****_do_**** read a lot of books about this sort of thing, so I guess my fascination in blood shouldn't be too surprising.)**

**_Hope you liked it. I might be able to write another chappy this weekend (Today if Mom doesn't make me get off the computer). I hope everyone reading this enjoys the violence of the story as much as me. If anyone thinks it's too graphic or something (which I really don't think it is) go ahead and tell me if I should change the rating(though again I don't think I do...). _**


	12. Suicide

**_Okay, I felt I should add to this chappy, so here's the new one. -shrug-_**

**Chapter eleven: -Hinata's POV-**

Why do I feel like we're going in a complete circle? Currently, we are standing at the top of an apartment building. Gaara is holding the dead nurse -seem familiar yet?- over the edge above a busy street.

I dread him letting go. But there's not much I can do, since it was me who mentioned it in the first place.

_: flashback(?):_

"_And you're _already_ talking like a demon," he says. "While you are, why not work on this problem. Where do we get rid of her? We can't go to where we dumped the fist human." _

_I think about it. (As horrible of a person I know I'm becoming for helping him get rid of a body.) Then it hits me. It's the clearest, simplest thing to possibly do. _

"_We can drop her down onto the main road. It's too far below for anyone to see who made her fall." He raises his eyebrows, obviously considering it. "It would look like a suicide." That sells it. People commit suicide. It happens. If it doesn't look out of the ordinary, the police won't look into it too deeply. (1) He likes it when the police don't look to deeply._

_: end flashback (?):_

He pulls the limp woman back over the concrete we're standing on- which is fairly surprising to me. He can't seriously be having doubts about dropping her after he killed her in cold blood. It makes no sense!

"You should do it."

I was not expecting that. He makes it sound as offhand as offering food to a friend at lunch. In fact I'm not even sure I heard correctly.

"It was your idea to drop her down," he reasons, turning to look at me. "But if your not comfortable with following up on your own ideas, I'll do it."

I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to cover my hands with blood. I'm not going to give the police a reason to kill me.

So _naturally_- about 10 seconds later- I'm standing at the edge of the tall building with the woman's hollow, spiritless body at my feet, staring down to the street far below. I so hate irony. The demon stands behind me watching. The presence of a witness makes me that much more uncomfortable with what I'm about to do. Regardless that he's the one who killed her.

I'd be able to lie to myself about doing it- and I'd probably succeed in convincing myself of my innocence eventually- but if someone else sees me do something, I can't deny it to myself or them or _anyone_.

If I so much as nudge this body off the roof with my foot, my hands will permanently be stained with the blood of the two women I helped kill.

I have to do it. I'll jump afterwards. He can't stop me from jumping.

I bend down and push her arm. Off she tumbles. Down, down, down to the road. I stand up watching her fall. I did it. I can't believe it. I take a step. There is no concrete beneath my foot.

I'm cascading down after the dead nurse's body. That empty shell that will be destroyed- possibly past recognition- once she reaches the street.

I will follow. Everything will be put to rest in my life.

I close my eyes. Waiting for my impact. Waiting for the squeal of tires as a driver slams his foot on the brake petal.

But it doesn't come. Or not for me. The sound is too quiet to be for me. The nurse's body has hit the pavement. But I've stopped dropping. In fact I'm moving up once more.

I open my eyes again. I am indeed moving upward. Which makes absolutely no sense. Then it hits me. Like the pavement would have done if I hadn't stopped falling, realization smacks me in the face so hard I almost cry.

"Forget about these?" Gaara asks as he pulls me back up to the top of the building his black-leather bat wings carrying both of us in the air.

He puts me down- none too gently. I fall. Wonderful. He hovers a few inches off the ground between me and the edge of the building, separating me from my repent.

I forgot all about those soft, black, leather wings of his.

Bring up the question: Why in the name of Kami-sama is he saving me?

-Gaara's POV-

Oh wonderful. I've picked the _one_ suicidal human in this town to mess with. How fun is that?

I unfurl my wings. Waiting until she closes her eyes before I swoop down catching her in midair.

"Forget about these?" I ask when she opens her eyes again. She looks like she's gonna cry. That's even better than me picking the only suicidal girl. I picked the only suicidal girl who cries when someone saves her. You'd think she'd be _thankful_ she was stopped before she hit the ground. Oh my. And now she's straight out bawling.

Stupid human.

I definitely picked wrong.

-Hinata's POV (again)-

Why? Why? Why did stuff like this always happen to me? How many times has it been that I've cried in the last two days? I can't even count. I'm probably going to deflate from all the water I've lost.

I look down at my hands. There's no blood on them. Of course not, I mean, the demon drank all that didn't he? But in my eyes, they're stained a bright red. It makes me cry more. I can tell he's getting annoyed. But I can't stop.

Then suddenly I'm on something solid once again. I have half a mind to jump off again. If not only to see how many times it would take him to give up on me completely and let me fall. But I have a feeling he'd be able to stop me before my feet left the roof again.

Stupid unmei. (2)

"If you keep crying," he starts-his voice dangerously low- "I'm gonna kill you."

I can't help it. I turn- tears still streaming down my cheeks- to see he's giving me his "demon is about to go in for the kill" look. The same look that he got before he murdered both of the nurses.

I read somewhere- back when my life was normal- that demons and vampires and creatures like that drank blood from a specific type of person. He reinforced that myth through killing both nurses because it means he has a thing for nurses, right? But then, why is he giving me that look?

Probably because the book was wrong, I mean, it was wrong about all demons being ugly and cold, and all that.

Oh well. If he wants to kill me, I don't really care. I'd deserve it after what I just did to that poor sweet nurse.

That- of course- is easier to face in your mind than it is when physically faced by something.

His fingernails dug into my shoulders- heavy breath hitting my neck. His tongue flicked out licking my neck- the vital liquid of my life flowing quickly through my palpitating heart, up under his tongue, to pound in my ears. My breath caught in my lungs as I felt the sharp white knives of his mouth brush against the skin. The points rested on the skin before they finally took the plunge, slipping into the lifeline of my neck.

The world turned black before he even sucked once.

**(1) I'm learning that this isn't true in my forensic science class, but it seems logical that they wouldn't check something so blatantly regular looking. **

**(2) My Japanese dictionary says that this means "fate". –shrug- I don't speak Japanese, so I don't really know. **

**_And just so's you know, the story is not ending next chappy. I don't think...._**

**_-Kay_**


	13. Visiting

**_I'm back! I found the document and nwo I'm uploading. (For those who wish to know what I'm talking about: it's explained on my profile) Here's chappy twelve! It's a bit short, but whatever. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words in these stories and my ideas. _**

**Chapter twelve: -Hinata's POV-**

I woke, my head shooting off the pillow, a scream shaking my vocal cords. The door burst open and the glasses-wearing nurse rushed in. "What is it Hinata-san? Are you alright?" she asked in a terrified voice. I stopped screaming, but couldn't get my vocal cords to work. She gave up on getting an answer from me and instead turned to the monitor by my bed, searching frantically for something- anything- that would explain why I woke up yelling.

Of course she wouldn't, but how do you explain that dream? 'Oh yeah. I dreamt that the beautiful, evil demon that kidnapped me had killed you; I pushed your lifeless body off a building; and it ended with the demon killing me.' Puh-Leese. That would ensure my ticket into a crazy house.

"It seems that you only had a bad dream," the pretty nurse said- pushing her glasses up her nose and leaning back from the screen. "Try to go back to sleep." With that said and done, she turned and walked out of the room. I let out a sigh and sunk back to the pillow, my eyes closing.

"Little girl," the cold voice of my demon kidnapper sounded in my ear. I bolted into a sitting position again, but his hand covered my mouth before I could scream a second time. My eyes turned to him- horror clearly written on my face.

"Jumpy much?" he asked calmly- hand tightening over my mouth. "Now why would that be?" He tilted his head at a weird angle giving me a dangerous look with his sea green eyes. Why is it I can't shake the feeling that he knows the answer to his own question? And how does he expect me to answer if he's got his hand over my mouth? I know the answer. I shouldn't ask questions I know the answer to.

He gave the montior showing my heart beat a calm- but slightly predatory- glance. Best to draw his attention away from that. Especially after seeing what he can do to people- both in a dream and in reality.

"Wh-What are you g-gonna do now?" I mumbled timidly against his hand. You couldn't hear the words any, but I wasn't going to bite it in an attempt to get him to move it. (Something tells me that he'd be able to ignore that...) He turned his eyes from the monitor to my face. He seemed to be considering. After watching the heart monitor, this was probably a dangerous action for him in relativity to my life.

"I don't know," he mused calmly. I can't believe he actually understood what I said. "I guess I'll hang out up here. I might confuse the police a whole bunch, or set fire to a bunch of houses, or go kidnapp a small child. You know, fun stuff."

I can't tell if he's joking or if he's serious. That's probably not good. And how can he find that kind of thing to be _fun_? I know the answer. He thinks it's fun becuase he's not human. In that light, he's probably being serious. Which is just scary.

"Why can't you just go back to wherever it is you came from?" I asked- the words horribly twisted by his hand once again. He actually looked slightly surprised. And that surprised me.

"Didn't I tell you before?" he asked in return. I hate when people do that. If he had, I can't remember it. He saw this in my eyes no doubt. "I got kicked out since I destroyed a city. I can't go back ever."

That surprised me. I remember him mentioning something along those lines before, but he never said that he couldn't _ever_ go back. It really made me wonder how seriously he destroyed the place for whoever banished him to say he could never return. You'd think they'd give him a requirement to fufill before returning, so "Why?".

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" he stated more than asked. "Do you want to know because you're thinking of becoming a _vampire_?" (1) That reminded me too much of my dream. I quickly shook my head 'no'. I _really _don't want him to get any ideas.

"No? You didn't even take time to consider it. It may seem disgusting to you now, but it does have it's perks," he said leaning towards my face slightly. Was it just me, or did his eyes just flicker to my neck? "For example- if you chose to become one- you'd live on forever and ever, you'd experience the buzz that drinking blood gives your mind and body, and you'd stay with me..."

He trailed off. I became instantly concious of how close his face was to my neck. How had I not noticed before? He had talked to the school nurse before sinking in as well. She was at ease and not frightened while he was talking. It was only after he had stopped that she had become alarmed. Now I see. He uses his voice as a sort of hypnotizer in order to kill all resistance as he closes in for his meal. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth waiting for the pain of fangs sinking in. And waited... and waited... and waited...

I felt movement. Before I could think, I opened my eyes. To see the demon staring back into my eyes. He was pulling back. Wait, what?

"You're not ready for it. I can tell," he explained calmly taking the hand from my mouth. "If you don't want the change in your mind, you'll end up like the other human. Maybe worse since you've been around me a while." With that he was at the open window with that obviously inhuman speed of his.

"I'll be in touch. I've got some things to do," he informed me calmly- I couldn't help but think about the comment of arson and kidnapping children. "Later, Hinata." and he was gone.

He used my name. My honest and true name. Now, why does he have to be a demon?

I think I'm falling deeper and deeper in love.

**(1) I heard somewhere that creatures that are born drinking blood are 'demons', but if said demon decides to change a human into something that drinks blood ad acts like a demon, that person is reffered to as a 'vampire'.**

**_Okays! A little mushy at the end, but whatever. R&R if you wish. _**

**_Off to write more!_**

**_-Kay_**


	14. School

**_Here's chappy 13. Tell me what you think. Hope you Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Thirteen: -Hinata's POV-**

I was released from the hospital at 2:31 in the afternoon of the day Gaara came to see me. That was yesterday. I didn't go to school today- for obvious reasons. Father has been asking around _everywhere_ to find some sort of service where he can hire a bodyguard. He insists that it isn't a bodyguard. Just "someone to help look out for me in case a situation like the one I was just in arrises a second time". It's still a bodyguard no matter how much you sweeten it up.

So now I'm being forced to sit in my room while he meets the person the service sent over. I'm gonna hate him. I can already tell. He's supposed to be my age, so that he can join my class as a "new student". I hate all boys my age. Well, except Kiba and Shino. Their cool. But all the other ones are loathsome.

And I don't like the prospect of some strange guy following me around everywhere. No teenage girl wants that. It would be like having a stalker. That's just creepy. I mean, a girl's got to have some time when she can't be in the presence of a person. Unfortunately, these arguments didn't prevent father from going through with hiring someone. How I hate this family...

"She's just in here," father's voice said, drifting through the paper thin doorway. I situated myself as he said I should be situated in order to give the best impression that I am a lady of the Hyuuga clan. The door opened. "Hinata, this is your guard. Feel free to get to know each other, since you will be spending a lot of time together." He walked away, leaving me here with this boy I don't know and will probably hate.

Said tetestable male sat in the doorway with his head on the ground in a bow. He wore a black outfit, had skin the color of creamy coffee, accomanied by a mess of dark, cherry-red locks ontop his head. He hadn't rised even when father had left. He's obviously one of those sickly proper people who wish to remain in your good graces so much that they're affending.

"I'm Hinata. If you call me 'Hyuuga-san' I won't talk to you any," I informed him curtly.

"That may be a good thing," he said in a soft, sultry voice. "Hinata..."

He looked up while saying my name. First thing I noticed was the red tattoo on his forehead. Then the dark bags all wround his eyes. It was him. Gaara. The demon. Oh kami-sama save me.

I quickly motioned him inside the room and closed the door. That done, I spun around to glare at him. Only to find he had moved directly behind me, so that I practically crashed into him by simply turning around.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded- trying to sound stronger than I felt inside. Inside I was melting. I could feel his breath, feel the cold heat that seemed to radiate off his body, smell that wierd cool-burnt scent of his, see the individual fibers of his leather shirt.

"And here I was hoping you'd be happy I was taking measures to help with your revenge idea," he answered with a sadistic grin. I had completely forgotten about my agreement with him. It had only been a few days and I had let slip the deal I had with him!

"So what's the plan for that?" I asked- thankful that he had turned his attention to examining my room inch by inch, walking away from my body.

"It's your revenge," he pointed out in that apathetic voice. "I was hoping _you'd _have an idea of what you want to do."

I chouldn't think of anything. It's so hard to think when someone just pushes a decision on you and expects you to make a choice, you know? I have to think for a while and way all the consequences before I can come to a decision about something. And here he was demanding that I make a plan instantly! okay so maybe he wasn't _demanding_, but you get my point.

"Maybe if we can get Sakura to dump Naruto for some other guy so he knows how it feels," I mused- working the idea out in my mind even as I spoke. "And then we could have the guy regect her infront of everyone, so she's exposed as the backstabing takari (1) she truly is." That horribly sadistic grin grew and spread across his features once more as he turned back to me.

"That sounds like fun," he grinned.

"Fun" seems to be anything that's horrible, or sadistic, or just wrong when he says it. It's amazing how different the views of right and wrong are between demons and humans. I don't think there even _is _a sence of wrong in the demon view.

----

The bus was late. Father refused to let me stay home from school again today. It seemed that _everybody_ knew what had happened to me from the last time I was in school. Or at elast they new what the police determinded had happened. Rumors were flying everywhere when the bus got to school. All the way from me being abducted by a zerbra herd (don't ask) to the dead school nurse being a prostitute who offered me up to a dealer in order to buy drugs. You have to congratulate them for their creativity at least...

Everyone was so obsessed with me being back in school that nearly no one even noticed Gaara hanging around near me all day long. Sakura noticed. (She wasn't really intrested in how I was doing anyway.) She finally went up to him at one point during our free period.

**-Gaara's POV-**

I'm still amazed how easy it was to get in this position. That little girl's father really is _way_ to paranoid. But it worked out nicely. Now I can keep an eye on his little daughter to make sure she doesn't let anything slip about me and whatnot. So far, she's been sticking to the story that the police "learned" in their investigations, but that could always change.

On top of that, I can't believe that I actually let slip a little of how I feel about her. Usually, I wouldn't have hesitated in draining a humans life blood, but I did with her. That split second of hesitation allowed her time to see what was going on and to panic. She may not have acted on that panic, but I can tell. Blood doesn't taste good when the human panics. The panic seems into the blood and then into your being. It's disgusting.

Oh well. If I hang around long enough, I may get another chance at it. It's the sweetest blood there is. I can tell. If not simply becuase I'm having difficulty getting to it, then becuase she's just so innocent and pure. Even what I've make her do so far hasn't dampened it. It's absolutely delicious...

"Hello!" an all too cheery voice said from next to me- pulling me out of my thoughts of blood. I turned to see the girl who had cherry blossum pink hair. I recognized her instantly as the Sakura girl Hinata had told me about. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, I'm new. My name is Gaara. What is yours?" I respond with a fake sweet smile- it wouldn't hurt to at least _pretend_ to be nice. She seems like nearly every other girl in this place. Not innocent like Hinata, but flirty, dirty, and smelling like artificial things with hollow insides.

"Sakura," she supplied, returning my smile- though hers was true. How revolting. "I'm a friend of that poor girl being attacked by everyone around her." I could suddently see how she made Hinata so angry. She paused to look at Hinata, before she turned back to me. "You were watching her. I should make a point to say she's still not over her ex, so you might want to look elsewhere."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," I answered with another fake smile. I pretty sure she could see it was fake.

You can never be sure though. Humans always give you that feeling that they're on to you and know something when they really don't. It adds to my distain with the whole species. When they die, many come down to us on the Ship Of The Dead. Though many also go to the angels. They all figure it's based on how they act in life. If they act good, they go to the angels. If they act badly, they go to us. It doesn't really work that way though. It mainly rides on who gets to the spirit first- demons or angels- but I don't really know. Maybe the way they act affects who gets to their spirit first. I don't have the job so I can only guess. The ones assigned to do that sort of dangerous work is my sister and that lazy demon. From the stories they've told, angels often fight for the posession of the spirit even if the demons arrived first. But, like I said, I don't have the job so there's no way for me to see if what they've said has any truth. Either way, humans are tricky creatures.

**(1) My Japanese Dictionary says that "takari" means "an agent, a pake, or a pawn (figuatively)". Again I don't know for sure that I'm using it correctly cause I don't speak Japanese. **

**_My exams are coming up so if a new chappy's not up by Monday, it'll probably be a while. Hope you're liking the story!_**

**_-Kay_**


	15. Telepathy?

**_I'm just shooting out updates, aren't I? Here's chappy 14!_**

**Chapter Fourteen: -Hinata's POV-**

Finally, the final bell rang to end the school day. I had people grilling me on all kinds of things all day long. It's really quite tiring. I had managed to "meet" Gaara during the day, so that it wouldn't look suspisious if we were together. I have a sort of reputation for being nice to "the new kid" whenever someone no one really knows joins the class.

He's been making me nervous all day long. He smiled when people smiled at him or talked to him, but, if they couldn't tell, I could see it was fake and forced. Maybe it was just becuase I had been around him so long. He seemed to be watching my classmates and teachers like someone picking a lobster out of the tank at a seafood resturaunt. It was disturbing.

He seemed to decide that it would be easiest to use himself to temp Sakura away from Naruto. Why does that seem like the _perfect _plan to me? I think she just likes stealing people away from me. I doubt she could get some of the guys I've dated. (No, Naruto was not the first one who she tried and succeeded to steal...) And I think she knows that I won't make a fuss of it if they leave me for her. Worthless, backstabing biotch that she is, I'm really not too supprised. I need to calm down...

Anyway, that seems to be his plan. It's slightly frightening how quickly he can notice peoples weaknesses. Even more so since he exploits them. He knows he's attractive and is using it to get into Sakura's head. That's scary if you ask me.

Which is when the anxiety steps in. If he can read Sakura that easily, doesn't that mean he could be playing off me in a similar manner? The anwser, of course, is: Yes. It's obvious that I shouldn't be trusting him as much as I already have. I mean, he could be manipulating me like a puppet (I'm sure it would fall under his 'fun' category), but I really can't help it. It's in my nature to see people as nice, as victims, as _innocent_. Especially when I_ know_ they aren't. It's a problem, I know, I'm working on it.

"She smells wierd." I turned to see Gaara suddenly standing next to me. He wasn't anywhere near me half a second ago. The speed is another frightening feature of the demon. No thing on the face of the world could move that fast, even if they killed themselves in the effort. He could easily kill a person before they even had time to respond.

"Who does?" I ask, deciding to humor him while masking my unease. He looks at me for a second as if he was deciding wether or not he should bother explaining. Then as if he's looking for the right words to use in this explaination of his.

"The pink haired girl," he states, finally. "She smells of sin."

Okay so that sounded _really _weird...I was positive my face showed just how weird.

"How do I explain?" he asked the air. Aparently it did show on my face. "She smells like all other female humans, but at the same time she doesn't. Kind of like the souls that enter my home, but not quite. She's somewhere inbetween."

Did he know that he was making absolutely no sense? Apparently not. I don't dare ask for clarification. Oh well. If it's important, he'll explain it in greater depth later.

"How did you enjoy your first day going to school?" I ask- eager to turn the subject away Sakura. Are those flickers of _jealousy_ I'm feeling at the edge of my mind? No. No, of course not. I could care less about him. I mean, he's a murderous demon, right?

"It was...interesting, I guess," he replied, giving me one of his 'demon-finds-little-human-girl's-words-genuinely-amusing' smiles. Geez, I only said it to start a conversation, Jerk-face! I need to calm down again.

"Lots of the girls seemed to like you," I mentioned- not really sure why I was bringing that up. "After they noticed you anyway."

I turned my eyes off him, consentrating infront of me- trying to make the blush forming on my cheeks stay down. Never take your eyes off a demon. It was a mistake for me to do so. One mistake I can never take back.

In that second I took my eyes off him, he moved. All of a sudden he was behind me. His arms resting on my hips. His head resting on my shoulder. His tongue resting on my throat. I froze.

"That wasn't jelously I just heard in your voice, was it?" he asked- his breath running across the patch of moisture (1)left on my neck, making a shiver pass down my spine. He noticed. "If you don't like being caught in demon games, don't play."

He didn't move. This was too dangerous. And how was I supposed to 'not play' if I had been pulled into the game against my knowledge? He licked my throat again. I could feel him smirk when I shivered again. Damn it.

But then he pulled away again. Back at my side, but still watching me.

"Oh well," he sighed. "I'm probably gonna get myself into trouble again for doing something like that."

That was surprising. The surprise showed on my face. I know it did.

"You're too innocent. What's the word? Too _pure_," he explained- like he explained this to someone every day. "If I did anything to hurt that 'innocence' too severly, I'd get into even deeper crap with the elders, as _well_ as the angels. Of course, if you were to, say, take part_ willingly..._"

I didn't like the way the conversation was headed. I started shaking my head 'no' even before he finished his last word. This sounded suspisiously like how the guy I was seeing about three years ago had tried to talk me into sleeping with him. The big differance: that guy wanted sex, this guy wanted my eternal soul. I felt a shiver pass through me again.

Just the sound of that freaked me out. But, at the same time, it made me wonder: what was it like to give yourself to someone eternally? Everyone said that's what you do when you get married, but even within the time I've spent with the demon, I'm seeing that idea is almost laughably untrue. It may seem that way for we who live for such a short time in the wide scheme of things, but for a creature that has lived as long as Gaara? It must be completely _insignifigant_.

Do demons have anything like marraige? I don't think it's likely. They probably have something more like a "current fancy". Meaning that my feelings for Gaara must seem as insignifigant as the idea of marraige for him. I'm probably just something to pass the time terrorizing while he waits to be let back to that place he calls 'home'.

"We do." The cold, calm voice snapped me out of my rambling thoughts like a recoiling whip. "We have something like marraige. Though it's more of a loose companionship than a binding contract."

I turned my eyes slowly to Gaara as horrific terror clenched around my heart, making it hard to breath. He knew what I was thinking about. He _knew_! That's bad. Very, very bad.

He just grined.

**(1) I **_**hate**_** any word with "moist" in it. It took a lot for me to actually use it in a sentace. Okay so not **_**a lot**_**, but I had to think about it! **

**_I have no comment but what I said before about my midterms coming up. _**

**_Thanksies for reading!_**

**_-Kay_**


	16. Hair

**_Okay. I've managed to get out another shortish chappy before I _really_ have to start studying for midterms. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter fifteen: -Hinata's POV- **

Well, I managed to live through one more day. As stupid as it sounds, this is an amazing feat, considering. Father grilled Gaara about whether or not he had seen anyone who seemed particularly malicious towards me. It's weird. Before "a drug gang kidnapped me" (as according to the police), father usually just dismissed my presence, but now that I could have died, he almost seemed to be taking up the role 'of father'. Not _quite_, but still.

But overall, I think the day went well. My life wasn't in jeopardy (for reasons that no one has even fathomed yet), my demon escort didn't kill anyone, Sakura hasn't corrupted his mind, and I actually enjoyed the attention everyone was giving me—to an extent anyway.

So now, I'm sitting in front of the mirror and brushing my hair. It's grown long. I should probably cut it sometime soon. It's always so much easier to manage when it's short. That's how I wore it when I was in elementary and middle school. I only just started to let it grow out last year when we entered high school and Ino told me I'd be prettier with it long. She figured it would make me look less like a little kid, but the length really is annoying sometimes. But at times like this, it's great for distracting my thoughts.

Gaara was watching me. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. Father set up a mat for him to sleep on in the room that should be where my maid stays. I've never had a maid, so it rarely gets any use.

The thing is, with Gaara watching you, you don't just _know _he's watching you, but you actually _feel_ his eyes boring into your back. It's fairly unpleasant. Which is why I'm distracting myself with brushing my way too long hair.

"I don't understand you humans," his harsh, cold voice stated, breaking the growing silence between us. I turned so I could look directly at him—my head slightly tipped to the side while I continued to brush the navy locks. "I don't see _how_ you can stand having that much hair. It would just get in the way."

I caught myself glancing at the short, crimson hairs adorning his own head. Looking back down, I managed to meet his icy, sea green eyes. I wanted to look away. With my whole being, I wanted to pull my eyes away. I couldn't do it. He had another one of those looks that make me feel he's reading my very _soul_. Finally, I manage to break the connection.

"T-To be honest," I started, resuming my hair brushing. "It's a bit annoying, b-but sometimes it's r-really nice."

I can feel his eyes watching me again, but I refuse to look up from the ground this time. He makes a small grunting sound and I turn around again. I've already learned that it's a bad idea to turn your back on a demon, but the mirror's in front of my, right? But by the time I look up into the mirror, he's already behind me.

All my muscles clench up and my body freezes. He's got a weird look in his eyes-- it probably means something bad for me. He starts to move. To my surprise, he's moving down. Or at least his head is. It rests on my right shoulder. Frighteningly strong arms wrap around my stomach, pulling me to the back of the seat. What is he doing? Stupid question. There's no way for me to even _try_ and read a demon's mind.

"I think it's obnoxious," he growls from somewhere near my ear. I can feel my face heating up—a blush no doubt growing on my cheeks. "It's just in the way." I feel him brush it back over my shoulder—so that it leaves the hold of both the brush and my hands. He's found his way back to the delicate skin that is the underside of my chin meeting my neck. How many times has that been in the last 24 hours? 2? 3? Surely not 4…

"Y-You said y-you wouldn't b-be doing th-this a-a-again," I stammer pitifully. If you've ever come this close to being bitten by a demon, you'll understand how difficult it is to speak, let alone think. I can practically _see_ his lips curl up into that horrible, sadistic, demonic grin.

"I never said such a thing," he drawled. Why do I feel he knows he's being sexy? "I said that I shouldn't do this sort of thing, _if you weren't taking part willingly_."

Oh Kami-sama, why? I should be feeling repulsed since he's making advances and he's not human, so why do I like it so much? I shouldn't, but I do. And he knows it. You'd know what I mean if you'd been there.

"So," he mused in that 'demon-finds-tormenting-the-little-human-girl-to-be-amusing' voice of his. "Have you changed your mind? Want to get away from that over controlling dad? Or maybe get away from that little girl who smells of sin and artificial beauty?"

I was shaking my head again. Maybe not the _best _thing to do when your neck's right next to the fangs of the demon who wants to eat you, but I did it anyway. Simply put: I really did _not _trust my voice to give anything away.

"Your loss," he said, moving away again. I breathe again.

This keeps getting more and more dangerous.

**_Okay, this will be my last chappy for a while. Midterms are coming up (as i've already shared) and I think a friend is gonna spill to my parents that I'm depressed (my parents want to "talk" about every problem I may or may not be having, regardless to if I want to talk about it). _**

**_So, I hope you all liked the chappy! Keep reading and I'll keep trying to update!_**

**_-Kay_**


	17. Flirting

**_I'm just uploading stuff all over today... Here's chapter 16! Sorry it's sorta short...._**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: -Hinata's POV-**

Why does this make me angry? Okay, so jealous _and_ angry. But mostly angry. I shouldn't feel like that, but I do. I suppose I should explain.

It's been about a week since the whole 'Oh my, Hinata's back' buzz that hit the school. In the span of _one week_, that infuriating _person_ has already begun "wooing" the demon. Especially since he appears to be close to me to an extent. Yeah, I agreed to the plan, and yeah, maybe she just likes taking stuff from me, but _come on_! I wouldn't mind too much, but I'm sick of her thinking she can walk over me.

Gaara can tell too. He hasn't said anything, but I can tell that he's noticed. Particularly today. If I didn't know better, I would say he's been _flirting_ with Sakura. Of course, that's impossible, but he's hard to read and he's not exactly the most loyal or trustworthy.

Why do things like this always happen to _me_? Why not to someone who's mean or bad or _some_thing? But no, it's got to be _me_, the nice, quiet, kind one. Auh! I'm starting to understand why Tenten-chan like working martial arts and weapons so much, throwing dangerous metal items and beating things up really must relieve some stress, you know?

"You seem especially tense today." Oh Kami-sama, I know that voice. That infuriatingly sexy voice that is currently driving Sakura to swoon. If he hadn't done whatever he did, He wouldn't have had to come here and my life would be able to go on its merry little way. I've turned to look before I can talk myself out of it.

That stupid pink-haired bubblehead is clinging to Gaara's arm. How revolting. "Usually, you're smiling and laughing, but today? What's wrong?" Gaara asked. His face curled into a sweet smile. A _smile_. Now I'm certain. I'm going to be sick.

"Well, you know?" Sakura started—obviously responding to his fake concern. (It _is_ fake, right?) "I'm just worried about Hinata. I mean, she went through that whole kidnapping incident right after Naruto broke up with her and I think having a boyfriend to be there for her would make the situation easier to handle…" Oh how I hate her very essence. Not only is she lying threw her teeth about Naruto 'breaking up' with me, but she's faking compassion to make it seem that she isn't at fault!

"Why don't you…help her find someone then?" Gaara asked, looking completely innocent, _again_.

"Well," Sakura started, giving him one of her 'I-have-a-problem-and-I'm-not-trying-to-fix-it-but-be-sympathetic-because-I'm-adorable-and-I-know-I-can-manipulate-you-since-you-are-male' looks. **(1)** "I _would_ but I don't think she likes me that much…"

"I don't see _how_ anyone could dislike you, _darling_, maybe if you try you'll find she loves you" Gaara flirted.

Gag me now.

XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX

"What was with all the flirting today?" Gaara turned to me with the most innocent look on his face. I was almost tricked, but I resisted falling for it. "With Sakura?" His features changed to a look of mock understanding as if he truly had no idea what I was talking about before.

"All part of the plan, Hinata-hime," the demon cooed. He's been placing 'hime' at the end of my name since we left school about 4 minutes ago. You'd be surprised how many opportunities to say someone's name arises in a short 4 minutes. The person who decided that 'hime' was a flattering title has got to be rolling in their grave right about now. "Flatter her until she trusts me enough to make the first move, then reject in front of a bunch of people. A lame revenge in my view, but who am I to judge your strange ideas? I'm just helping you, Hinata-_hime_."

My teeth clench. I hate him. He's _mocking_ me. Why does he have to be so sexy about it? Why do I even _care_? More unanswered questions to add to the growing list…

* * *

**(1) Maddi has a look like this…so does Paloma… it was _interesting_ trying to describe it in writing. **

**_Well, I'm off to write more. Hope you liked. I have _somewhat_ of an idea of where this story is going..._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Kay_**


	18. The End

**_Here's chapter 17! Nothing really to say on this one. All I've got is that I was listening to "Monster Hospital" by metric while writing the last bit. _**

**_1,829 words! I made sure to make this chapter longer for you guys..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter sixteen: -Hinata's POV-**

"Did you guys hear?" Ino cried out running up to Tenten and me after school. "Sakura totally just dumped Naruto in front of _everyone_."

How shallow can you get? I mean it's only been a couple days after Gaara started flirting with her, and she _already_wants to switch her relationship? Ouch. Though I can't really say that I feel sorry for Naruto. In fact, if I had to describe my feelings right now, I'd have to say that I feel like laughing hysterically at his pain. The demon's rubbing off on me too much…

"Why?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't she _just _start dating him?"

"Oh you know Sakura," Ino sighed. "Her fancy's gone and changed again. Turns out she wants to ask out that creepy, new guy who hangs out with Hinata."

Oh the plan was _way_ too easy. There has to be a catch somewhere. _No one_ can be that horrible of a person. I wonder if Sakura's actually a demon in disguise…

"That's… Are you sure, Ino?" Tenten asked, a disbelieving look on her face. "Even though he's cute, he doesn't seem to really like talking to anyone…though, she does have a tendency towards people like that…"

"Except Naruto," Ino added. "You can't get _him_to shut up." Tenten nodded in agreement as the three of us started for the front door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No."

"What?"

"No."

The two voices were sounding from the middle of a large group of people who had surrounded the owners of the voices. Ino, Tenten, and me managed to push through, only to see Sakura and Gaara standing in the middle of the body of people. She looked like she was about to cry. I honestly hope she does. When did I become this bitter? "Why not?" Sakura cried out in Gaara's face. He looked so calm and collected in comparison.

"Because," he stated in that infuriatingly calm voice. "I don't like you in any way."

That obviously stung her pride. She was _so_close to breaking. It was almost painful to watch her confidence and her assurance crumble at her feet, but it was too sweet for me to look away. She walked the thin, near invisible line between humility and incompetence. I walked that line, as well, because of what she and Naruto did to me, so I can't find it within myself to feel remorse. My shame wasn't made in front of the whole school, but her and Naruto's actions broadcast it. It was too late in the plan for me to feel remorse anyway. Then she snapped. It was half violent and half pitiful. She crumpled to the ground in a pile of loose limbs and sorrow. Gaara just walked away.

I don't know why but I suddenly felt like laughing. I managed to hold it back until I was walking home, but when the giggle came up, I couldn't stop. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop laughing. Revenge felt wonderful. As horrible as it sounds, I was actually feeling better now that I'd seen someone I hate go through the same thing I went through. Does that make me as sadistic as the demon? Is this why he's sadistic? If it feels like this every time you do something horrible to someone else, I can understand why he takes joy from it. **(1)**

"Is my obligation fulfilled?" his voice said, catching me by surprise. I managed to stop laughing like an idiot. I turned to see him walking out from behind a hedge, a wicked smile spread on his features. I imagine the grin on my face matched it. I didn't trust my voice to work, so I just nodded. "Are you sure you wish to stay in this disgusting place?" He glanced around with a repulsed look on his face. "You wouldn't like to come with me?"

I hadn't forgot his offer to make me a vampire so I could stay with him. I wanted to take him up on it, believe me. Since he showed up on my window ledge two weeks ago, I've felt the most loved that I have in my entire life. The thought of drinking blood was still a little creepy, though. He read that on my face, I know he did, but he didn't say anything, he wanted me to voice any problems I had.

Why was he being so complacent recently? He acted all sweet and normal at school, he's been listening and following my plan for revenge nearly the entire time, and he hasn't made a move to drink my blood for a while. Simply put: He's acting too much like a good little boy. Why?

"How would you explain my sudden disappearance, so that authorities didn't ask too many questions?" I asked stepping carefully with my words. He flashed that dangerously sexy smile. Promising solutions, knowledge, and safety. And promising questions, uncertainties, and dangers, at the same time. I've managed to get myself into an even more dangerous situation than all those before, and in one go.

"Run away," he said calmly, shrugging slightly. "The police get unsolved runaway cases all the time." It was temping. Oh so tempting. I think… "You want to do it," he says taking a step closer, to which I respond by taking one back. "It's in your eyes. I can see it." …That I'll… "The exchange is very simple, and _almost_ painless. Well, usually…"

"Yes." My voice says it and he moves before I can even comprehend what I just decided. Gaara's standing in front of me, his arms circumventing my shoulders, and his head lowered at my neck. My head bends to the side slightly. Stupid natural instinct. I can feel his breath on the soft skin, sending a shiver down my spine. What have I gotten myself into? I didn't think this through very far, and if I say so, he'll probably just kill me. Chikushou! **(2)**

His mouth opens. I'm freakishly away of each beat of my heart that pumps that much more blood through my jugular vein. "Just a little prick, darling," he reassures in that smooth, hypnotic voice that almost got me last time. Pressure on the skin, a jab of pain like when you poke yourself with a sewing needle, and a gentle tongue soothing the open wound. I felt so close to him in that second as the prey to a brilliantly horrid predator.

His hand moved to his throat, nails slicing a cut through his skin. I knew what he was telling me to do, but couldn't bring myself to lean forward. I felt so lightheaded and warm. He pulled me flush to his body with those frighteningly strong arms. My mouth was placed over the laceration, **(3)**and my eyes closed as I began to drink my own blood back. It was mixed with thoughts of thousands of others that swam through my mind. Every victim to fall pray to this gorgeous demon was entering my body, as my own soul was sucked into the mix. I found the one voice and soul that stood out as different from the rest. It was Gaara. I knew it the second it entered my blood stream.

I could feel my body strengthen as my mind and senses grew sharper and sharper. My canine teeth grew sharper and stronger and longer. I bit into his flesh a little away from the first wound. Gaara moaned. I didn't believe I classified it correctly for a moment, but it was undeniably a moan. He bit into my skin again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After I was sure we had circulated all the blood in both our bodies _at least_ three times, he drew back. My hand unconsciously went to my neck to check for the wound only to feel my cells reweaving themselves until the previous cut had disappeared completely. The bite marks on his neck had done the same when I looked.

"Shall we, my little run away?" he asked with a dangerous smile, offering me his hand. I interlaced my fingers with his, returning his smile and revealing my new fangs. He turned and brought up a hand across his body. An amazingly detailed door of black and red rose before us. He held it open for me and I walked through, leaving behind my life as a human on the other side.

* * *

**(1) This is Lizzy's explanation for her own masochistic tendencies, as well as my supposedly sadistic ones. –Shrug- Just figured I might as well use it.**

**(2) Online, English to Japanese dictionary says "Chikushou" means "Damn". I don't know for sure because I don't speak Japanese.**

**(3) A post-mortem tear.**

**_That's the end! It's so sad, I can't believe I actually have to stop writing for this story! -insert Rock Lee tears here-_**

**_After I upload this chapter to the story, it'll truly be over. I really liked this story, but I really couldn't think of any more of a plot line unless it's all filler-like. _**

**_You know, after I wrote and uploaded the first chapter, I knew exactly how I wanted this story to end. It's really wierd to know the begining and the ending and have to decide what goes in the middle. _**

**_Thank you to all the people who stuck with me through the whole thing! Hopefully you liked the ending and weren't dissapointed. Hopefully you're not saying something along the lines of: "Nani? I read all of that for her to end it with _this_ kinda bull?" _**

**_I'm gonna focus on writting my fic on FictionPress now. It's kinda the same idea as this story, just no boyfriend, no revenge, and the main character is much darker to start with. In fact, it's not really like this story at all. Well, except that the original story I'm writing on there starts in the same manner (kinda) and has a demon... _**

**_Any ideas for a new fanfiction to write would be wonderful! If I know the characters, I'll try to write something. _**

**_-Kay_**


	19. Oops

_**Ne ne! I wrote another chappy! Rejoice! **_

_**Diclaimer: The characters belong to the creator of Naruto who I am not.** _

Chapter seventeen: -Hinata's POV-

The other side of the door revealed the building right in front of us when we had started. Gaara cursed. Loudly. Before punching the barrier, which caused small fragments of stone to fly everywhere. The wall was _obviously _not supposed to be on the other side of the door.

"Being bitter I see," he growled under his breath. He turned to me, a thoughtful look on his face. That probably wasn't good. " So it's like that…" Scary eyes. He didn't seem like he was going to explain any time soon, but maybe I just had to get used to that. He _is_ a very secretive person. He grabs my arm rather harshly as he pulls me down the street. He's thinking about something. Question is: What is it?

"What's up with you, Gaara?" a male voice taunted in a _very _bored voice. "You know as well as I do that all the angel business got you in deeper shubi (1) with the elders." I looked up to see a brunette demon sitting on the roof. This one wore black fishnets on his arms and legs, loose black pants, a hoop earring in each ear, and a deep gray vest-like thing, with his longish (shoulder-length maybe) hair tied up in a high, spiky ponytail. He seemed to be pretty familiar with Gaara. Even though he seemed to be lazy enough to forgo doing anything too dangerous, his eyes betrayed an intensely sharp mind that seemed to have already figured out the situation and how to cause harm to both Gaara and me if needed. I knew right then: I would do _anything_ in my power to not learn just what he had planed out.

"And what are you doing up here, _Shikamaru_?" Gaara asked in a mocking tone, saying the demon's name like it was a disgusting insult. "Don't you have people to manage?"

The newcomer, Shikamaru, pointed between his legs to the building under him with an unrushed flick of the hand. "The man in this place is gonna be dying momentarily," he explained as someone would inform another that it had begun to rain. "Your sister's inside, but I much prefer the outside, even if the sun is so bright."

"You're going to burn out your eyes if you keep sitting out here staring at the sky like that, teinousha," (2) a girl's voice said. Something hit Shikamaru in the head- hard- from behind. "And you _cannot_ use me as an excuse to not do your job!" A blonde wearing a short-ish black dress over fishnets on her chest, arms, and legs, with her dirty blonde locks up in two sets of pigtails. The thing hit Shikamaru in the head again. Was it a…very large…_fan_?

"He's not dying momentarily!" Shikamaru cried, rubbing his head in pain. "I'll go down when he does, but I'm not gonna _hover_ over him till then, Temari!" That was another name to remember. Temari. The one Shikamaru called Gaara's sister, I'm going to assume.

"I don't _hover_, lazy ass!" Temari growled, raising the fan menacingly (making Shikamaru wince and cover his head). "And he very well may be dying momentarily!" She was loud. Everything she said sounded almost a yell. The male demon clearly did not like that.

"Amo…"I started, catching all three's attention. "Since whatever was supposed to happen didn't work, I really should get home before father bursts a vein…" Gaara grunted. Shikamaru groaned. And Temari noticed me for the first time.

"Oh!" the female demon cried. "Is this that girl that the elders were talking about? ("I would assume since she's a human girl and she's with Gaara," Shikamaru answered, ignoring the fact it was a rhetorical question.) She's _pretty_. Kind of creepy eyes, but apart from that..."

Gaara rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the small of my back. "Let's go, Hinata," he growled. "Unless you would like to stay and be sized up by this temperamental person."

"I'm your _sister_!" said temperamental person practically screamed at him.

"I've never thought of you as such," Gaara coolly replied, applying a little pressure on my back, which forced me to start forwards. "Tell the elders that I hope they are burned in the fires of the sun for me, will you?"

And with that, we left the two behind.

**1. Online Japanese dictionary says "shubi" means, "issue[s]"**

**2. Online dictionary says "teinousha" means, "moron"**

_**I've decided to write more. The last chapter wasn't how I wanted to end the story... So here is the start of the next part! Nya~!**_

_**Hope you all still like it and aren't mad at me for "ending" the story in the last chappy...**_

_**Kei-kun**_


	20. Bipolar?

**_I finally got a new computer for Xmas. I had to transfer all my files over from my old one. In doing so, I found this story again! I remembered all of your reviews asking for more. So, since school has been canceled all week and we're coming up on winter break, I thought: Y_ou know what, Kei-kun? Now that you've finished Kori-chan's story, and the English teacher hasn't gotten back to you about the other story, and since you have so many stories started and such, why don't you take a break and revisit that GaaHina demon story? You can try and rush to finish more of your supernatural story for Steve to edit _later_. This story's perfect to relax on. You already know it. You already know the characters. And, as an added plus, you don't have any homework because you don't have school 'till January! _And so, just like that, I decided to go back and fix the formating of the earlier chapters, and write more! (Yes, I do talk to myself like that, why do you ask?)_**

**_Disclaimer: I'd only own the characters if i killed off Kishimoto-sensei, and I can't do that until he finishes the series, so unfortunately I do not own any of them. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter eighteen: -Gaara's POV- 

I'm going to kill them. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru. All three of them are going to die a slow and painful death, v_ery slow_ if I can force myself to wait. They never said anything about not being allowed back down, those creeps. I see now that this is why anybody sent above ground (except for Shikamaru and my sister) never returned. It's not that they died or anything, but because the elders are too spiteful to let them back down. Oh, how I wish I had at least done something more destructive while I had the chance…

"Gaara?" Hinata's mouse-quiet voice asked, drawing me out of my malicious state. She was giving me that worried look with those wide, white orbs. It may be a little weird for me to feel like this about her. I mean we _did_ just meet each other a short time ago, which always seemed to be a setback for humans and demons aren't supposed to love such pitiful creatures anyway. And it's true we haven't spent too much time together. Not to mention that our personalities clash completely. But even so, I've never felt like I do when I look at her. For a human _or_ a demon. It's just…different. I can't explain it. She's too pure as well; all soft and pale and _loving_. It's disgusting and intriguing simultaneously. She's clean enough to be one of those horrible cloud-spawn angels, but she's staying with me rather than going after them. She's making me feel all… _self-righteous_… for the very first time ever. It's a disgusting feeling. Nothing but guilt and dirtiness.

The easiest thing to do would be to just kill her. She'd be gone so the self-righteous feeling would leave as well, she's too pure so she'd go straight to Heaven, so she wouldn't be my problem any more, and I'd be able to go back down to _my_ home since I'm pretty sure that I couldn't go back down because I was trying to bring her. Though, of course, I wouldn't put it past the elders to remain spiteful, and then I'd be stuck up here with nothing until my insides burn out or an angel manages to kill me. But she's too trusting. Too easy to knock off. It wouldn't be satisfying even if I did. But then again, it would save her from a never-ending life of killing other people with the need for blood. I don't know why I turned her into something like that either. She was just too open and submissive and it was driving me crazy. I was lusting for her blood, I still am, but even so I could have simply killed her then and saved myself all this trouble that's sprouting from her existence.

Hinata made a small rodent-like noise moving back slightly and gazing down at her wrist with tears in her eyes. I was hurting her and she was going to cry. I closed my hand tighter, crushing her wrist even more. I don't know what it is, but I suddenly felt the need to see her cry. I wanted her to cry. To run. To scream. To realize she's been too trusting of me. If that meant that I had to sacrifice the bones of her wrist that would be okay. Knowing her, she'd probably apologize for how weak her bones are and forgive me, saying that it's her fault the wrist couldn't withhold the pressure my hand exerted. There wouldn't be a point to it. The bones would break but she wouldn't run or scream or realize all of my stress started with her. She wouldn't do any of it. She'd just cry and apologize. I loosened my grip a little. Nothing satisfying would come from that outcome.

"A-Are you mad at m-me?" the human-turned-vampire practically whimpered as I started pulling her along again. I didn't answer. Why bother? There's no point because she'd try to start up a conversation. Where was all this spontaneous hate for the girl coming from? Even I don't know, but all of a sudden I wanted to break her in two and feed her to a starving wolf. I had upheld my half of our deal, something I usually didn't do in situations like this, but I was still no closer to being let back down to Hell, and _now_ I had this little _thing_ I had to baby sit. Or maybe not… I whipped around on her- clearly startling her at the very least- and grabbed her other wrist, slamming her into the side of a building and growling ferociously. But that's as far as I'd planned, and I can't think with her watching me with those damn innocent eyes of hers looking all concerned, frightened, and _understanding_ at the same time. "You are mad at me," she half mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Why is she so…just…_like that_? It's infuriating! I killed her. Turned her into a monster. Why wasn't she fazed in the slightest? A _normal_ human would be freaked and would probably try and exorcize me. It _could not _actually be that she cared. No, that would be insane to even suggest. Who in their right mind would even think twice about a demon if they weren't thinking about how to kill it?

More frustrating than the questions soaring around my mind, I had one inquiry that shone out with neon arrows pointing its way. WHY AM I SUDDENLY SO BIPOLAR WHEN SECONDS EARLIER I'D BEEN READY TO SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY WITH THE HUMAN? I don't have an answer. Maybe I really _am_ insane.

**_I don't really know where this is going anymore. I have a rough idea, but I'm just not sure. I never planned to write from this point out, so I have to come up with a new story line. Once again, I do have the end scene in sight, though, so I guess I'll get there. _**

**_Thank you for baring with me! _**

**_Kei-kun_**


End file.
